I belong with you You belong with me
by Rani Rogers
Summary: Es una nueva vida para Merlin. Nueva ciudad. Nueva casa. Nueva preparatoria. Sin embargo, no esperaba conocer en su primer día al imbecil del hijo del director; Arthur Pendragon, ni aun menos terminar siendo su tutor de Matemáticas. Romance, magia, y mucho más en este fanfic de Merlin / Highschool AU - Merthur
1. Primer encuentro

**I belong with you You belong with me**

**Autora: **Rani Rogers

**Pareja: **Merthur (Merlin x Arthur)

**Serie:** Merlin BBC

**Palabras: **2. 407

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenecen a menos que yo lo diga, tan solo los tome prestados de BBC para hacer que Merlin y Arthur admitan de una vez cuanto se aman.

**Nota: **Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic Merthur. En realidad, es mi primer fanfic en mucho tiempo, así que tengan consideración. Pueden dejarme preguntas, criticas constructivas o algo que les gustaría ver en este fanfic, en las reviews. Ambiental pueden decirme si les gusto, si no les gusto, si lo amaron, si lo odiaron, etc.

**Aclaraciones: **

-En este AU Merlin tiene magia

-Si, aparecen los caballeros (No incluido Mordred... por ahora)

-Morgana no es mala, y dudo que en algún momento lo sea. Aun estoy pensando si debo hacer que tenga magia o no.

-En este AU, Morgana y Arthur son "primos", y Morgana vive con el y Uther debido a que sus padres fallecieron

-Posible Gwen/Morgana o Gwen/Lancelot

-Posible OOC

**-El titulo** esta inspirado en la canción Ho Hey de The Lumineers

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Allí estaba. Después de horas de viaje en autobús, finalmente había llegado a Cardiff, y más específicamente, al departamento de Gaius. Este era un hombre de tercera edad, un viejo amigo de su madre, y su nuevo tutor por los próximos dos años. ¿Las razones? Merlin aun no estaba completamente seguro. Su madre había insistido en que si quería tener un buen trabajo necesitaría una mejor educación que la que podían darle en la única secundaria de su pequeño pueblo, pero la verdad era que su hijo aun no estaba muy seguro de que quería hacer con su vida. Jamás destaco particularmente en nada o no mostro mucho interés en algún tipo de asignación, tan solo estudiaba lo que tenía que estudiar y realizaba la tarea. Puede que tuviera cierta fascinación por el estudio de las plantas y los experimentos químicos, pero no era algo que amara lo suficiente como para dedicarse a ello el resto de su vida. Había pensado en comenzar a trabajar, juntar dinero, y viajar por todo el mundo, o casi todo.

En fin, aquel no era el mejor momento para pensar en ello, y quizás ese nuevo comienzo podría ayudarle a que organizar mejor su futuro.

Pasó su mochila a su otro hombro y entro al edificio. No llevaba mucha ropa, tampoco tenía tanta, pero su madre le había dado suficiente dinero como para que pudiera comprarse algunas sudaderas y un abrigo. Sin embargo, dudaba que su adorable madre estuviera enterada de la diferencia de precios del pueblo y Cardiff. Con suerte le alcanzaría para una camisa simple.

Subió al ascensor hasta llegar al quinto piso, donde se encontraba su nuevo hogar. Busco con la mirada la puerta con el número "14" sobre ella, y la encontró al fondo de un pasillo a su derecha. Soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo desde que llego al piso debido a los nervios, y alzó su mano derecha para tocar la puerta. Entonces notó que esta estaba abierta, así que coloco su mano en la perilla y lentamente la abrió.

Dentro se encontró con lo que parecía ser una sala equipada con un sofá para dos personas con una televisión algo vieja en frente, una mesa de madera que suponía era para las comidas y una pequeña cocina en el fondo a la derecha, la cual consistía con una heladera, una hornalla blanca y dos pequeñas alacenas de madera. En resumen, era un lugar simple con objetos que debían tener casi la misma edad que su propietario. Hablando de él, ¿Dónde se encontraba?, se pregunto Merlin.

Avanzó hasta quedar en el centro de la sala. Desde allí noto que había dos puertas a su izquierda y una a la derecha, las cuales debían corresponder a su habitación, la de Gaius y al baño, respectivamente.

Como aun no había rastro de algún tipo de vida humana en el lugar, supuso que el anciano debió haber ido a comprar algo o hacer cualquier otra cosa que harían las personas de su edad, y que no tardaría mucho en regresar. Decidió recorrer la sala con más detenimiento, después de todo aquel era su nuevo hogar.

Un jarrón que lucía bastante antiguo le llamó bastante la atención, mas no entendía bien el porqué. Se acercó a donde se encontraba el objeto y lo observo detenidamente. Tan solo era un jarrón viejo y de color negro, ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto?

Trago con fuerza y se atrevió a tomarlo entre sus manos, para luego levantarlo. Se sentía extraño y sentía un hormigueo en sus brazos.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –inquirió una voz detrás suyo que lo tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que soltara el jarrón… pero este no toco el suelo.

Los ojos de Merlin dejaron de ser azules y se tornaron en un brillante dorado. Ahora se encontraba frente a un sorprendido hombre, que seguramente era Gaius, y con el jarrón flotando a la altura de sus rodillas.

Dándose cuenta en la incómoda situación que estaba, el joven no pudo pensar en nada mejor que poner sus brazos detrás de su espalda, causando que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad, y por ende el jarrón cayera contra el piso de madera y se rompiera en miles de pequeños pedazos.

Al mismo tiempo, Merlin y Gaius levantaron la vista del suelo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. El joven abrió la boca pero la cerro a los pocos segundos porque no tenía ni idea de cómo explicar lo que había acabo de suceder, mientras que Gaius arqueó una de sus cejas y se quedo mirándolo fijamente por varios segundos.

No parecía tan sorprendido como Merlin esperaba, sino que se podría decir que lucía algo molesto porque su jarrón fuera roto. ¿Acaso su madre le había contado de su "don"? ¿O puede que aquel hombre supiera acerca de…

-…magia –fue lo primero que Merlin, quien lo estaba mirando algo confundido, logro escuchar de la boca de su nuevo tutor- Tienes magia –aclaró con un tono bastante serio.

-S-si –tartamudeó, incapaz de salir por su asombro- Nací con ella. Pero, ¿cómo es que sabes que yo-

Entonces los ojos de Gaius se tornaron dorados, y luego de murmurar unas extrañas palabras, los pequeños trozos de comenzaron a moverse, juntándose de nuevo, arreglándose. En cuestión de segundos, el jarrón se encontraba en perfecto estado sobre el suelo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Aunque seguramente no soy tan bueno como tú, después de tantos años sin utilizarla ya casi no recuerdo ningún tipo de hechizo –explico con tal normalidad que uno podría decir que estaba hablando del clima- Creo que no es necesario decirte que debes mantener tu don como un secreto, o podrían tomarte como un loco –colocó el jarrón en su lugar y se giró para ver a Merlín, que estaba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, no se preocupe –Merlin entendía mejor que nadie que su magia era un secreto que se llevaría consigo hacia la tumba, o que quizás se lo confesaría solo a aquellos que fueran demasiado cercanos a él. Por ahora solo lo sabía su madre, Gaius, y Will, un amigo de la infancia que vivía en el pueblo y era su vecino.

Gaius prosiguió a explicarle algunas cosas que debía saber ahora que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Por ejemplo, que debía ayudar con las tareas del hogar y que las luces debían estar apagadas a las diez de la noche. También se enteró que el hombre trabajaba como enfermero en la preparatoria a la cual Merlin asistiría a partir de mañana. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Gaius lo dejo tranquilo para que pudiera desempacar y ponerse a gusto en su nueva habitación, que se encontraba al lado de la suya.

* * *

Su habitación era tan simple como todo el departamento, y eso estaba bien para Merlin, no esperaba nada más que eso. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul oscuro, los pisos eran de madera, mas una diferente a la de la sala. Los únicos muebles que habían era una cama de una plaza, la cual se encontraba pegada a la pared opuesta de donde estaba la puerta, con una pequeña mesita de luz a su lado, luego había un pequeño armario en la esquina del fondo izquierda y no muy lejos de este había un estante, el cual suponía era para poner sus libros. Camino hacia la única ventana que había en la habitación, en la pared del lado izquierdo, y en eso noto que había un viejo escritorio de roble, sobre el cual destacaba una lámpara de metal roja que parecía ser lo más moderno en toda la habitación. Nada de esto le molesto, ni tampoco lo encontró aburrido o anticuado como muchos chicos de su edad harían, además de que era aun mejor y más grande que su habitación en su pueblo natal.

Luego de que se aseguro de que toda su ropa estaba guardada y todo se encontraba en orden, se sentó sobre la cama y soltó un suspiro. Aquel era su nuevo hogar, y tendría que aprender a acostumbrarse a el, y también a su nueva preparatoria, con más del triple de alumnos y tamaño que la pequeña secundaria y primaria del pequeño pueblo. No es como si estar en una multitud de gente o socializar le asustara o incomodara, tan solo no estaba acostumbrado, pero no podía ser muy diferente a su vida allí ¿verdad?

Eso fue lo que creyó en ese instante, y con ese pensamiento se recostó en la cama y dejo que el sueño lo llevara, sin preocuparse por la cena o si debía preparar algo para su primer día.

* * *

La Preparatoria Camelot era una de las más grandes preparatorias de la ciudad, y tenía tan buen nivel educativo como una escuela privada. Era conocida por su equipo de fútbol, que desde el año pasado había ganado mucha popularidad debido a que el hijo del director se transformó en el nuevo capitán del equipo. Aunque a Merlin realmente no le interesaba el deporte, y aun menos el fútbol, estaba feliz de poder asistir a un lugar como ese.

Las clases comenzaban a las ocho de la mañana, pero el ya se encontraba allí cuarenta minutos antes. Tenía puesta una campera bordó, y unos jeans junto con unas viejas y gastadas zapatillas Converse. No pudo evitar suspirar y sentirse abrumado por el tamaño del edificio, que era tres veces más grandes que su antigua escuela o incluso más.

Llevaba la mochila colgada en su hombro derecho, y al ver que ya había algunos estudiantes caminando por los pasillos, se aventuró a cruzar esas grandes puertas de cristal. Una vez dentro, se sorprendió por la cantidad y la longitud de los pasillos y temió poder perderse. Por ahora trataría de encontrar su locker, aunque no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar.

Después de caminar unos minutos, sin tener éxito en su búsqueda, divisó a una chica morocha, con cabello oscuro y rizado, sacando algunos libros de un locker. Le pareció agradable, o al menos no le intimidaba como algunas otras personas que andaban por allí, así que decidió acercarse.

-Um… disculpa –dijo para llamar su atención.

La joven se dio vuelta, y le sonrió. Merlin le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó con total amabilidad.

-Soy nuevo, y la verdad es que ando perdido y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a encontrar mi locker.

-Claro, no hay problema –se dio la vuelta para cerrar su locker y volvió su mirada al joven que tenía en frente- Me llamo Guinevre, pero puedes decirme Gwen –y luego de decir esas palabras, estiró su mano.

-Soy Merlin. Encantado de conocerte, Gwen –se presentó mientras tomaba la mano que Gwen le ofrecía y la estrechaba.

-Bueno Merlin, ¿cuál es el numero de tu locker? –inquirió, comenzando a caminar

-Es el…. –sacó un papel arrugado de su bolsillo y lo desenvolvió- …221 –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, no es muy lejos de aquí.

En el camino comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades. Más que nada, Gwen le preguntó a Merlin de donde venia, su edad, y el porqué se había decidió por esa preparatoria. El joven le preguntó cosas similares a Gwen, además de otras preguntas que tenia acerca del edificio o como eran las clases allí. Al parecer ambos tenían 17, estaban en segundo año, pero en distintas divisiones. A diferencia de la escuela donde asistía Merlin, allí las aulas se dividan por año y luego en tres divisiones debido a la cantidad de alumnos. Gwen asistía a la división A, mientras que el iba a comenzar en la B. Aun así, tenían casi los mismos profesores, así que ya estaban planeando en juntarse para estudiar en alguna ocasión. En resumen, Merlin ya había hecho una amistad con tan solo veinte minutos allí.

-Gracias Gwen, me siento un poco menos perdido –agradeció mientras abría su locker y guardaba dos libros.

-No fue nada Mer-

Pero entonces Gwen fue interrumpida por el griterío de unos jóvenes a tan solo unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban.

-Dios, no… -murmuró Gwen por lo bajo, rodando los ojos.

Un grupo de cinco jóvenes, de segundo y tercer año, con las camisetas del equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria, molestaban a un chico de primero. No le estaban golpeando, ni insultando, sino que realizaban algo tan infantil como ir lanzándose entre ellos la mochila del chico, tratando de que no la agarrara.

Gwen levantó la vista, pensando en decirle a Merlin que se largaran de allí, pero el ya no estaba frente a ella, sino que se encontraba caminando hacia el grupo del equipo de fútbol.

-¡Merlin! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –dijo entre dientes, tratando de detenerlo, pero este solo hizo oídos sordos y continuo.

El joven hechicero tomó la mochila en el aire, cuando el más alto de los jóvenes se la lanzaba a uno de cabellos largos hasta casi el hombro.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! –preguntó uno de cabello rubio.

Merlin lo ignoro y le devolvió la mochila a su dueño, quien le agradeció con la mirada y luego se echo a correr. Pretendía volver a donde estaba Gwen, pero el mismo joven rubio de antes lo tomó por su hombro derecho y le obligo a darse vuelta, viéndose cara a cara.

-Te hice una pregunta –dijo con un tono molesto.

-Deberían meterse con alguien de su tamaño –se limitó a responder Merlin. No quería problemas en su primer día, pero tampoco podía permitir que tal injusticia pasara y quedarse cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Alguien como tú? –el joven no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, a la cual el resto de sus amigos se unieron.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?

Al parecer esto molestó al joven, quien no esperaba una respuesta de este tipo. Merlin no se dio cuenta de eso, y pensando que ya todo había acabado, se dio vuelta con la intención de irse. No obstante, fue estampado con fuerza contra los lockers.

-¿Sabes con quien estás hablando? –inquirió en un tono agresivo, observando con rabia a Merlin, sin soltarlo.

-Oh… ¿con el director en del colegio? –nuevamente ese tono burlón que tanto le había molestado al joven rubio. Aun así, lo soltó

-No. Con su hijo, Arthur –le dedicó una sonrisa de victoria y se dio la vuelta, marchándose junto con el resto de sus amigos, quienes comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.

Definitivamente, así no era como Merlin había imaginado su primer día allí. Sin embargo, ese era tan solo el comienzo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Y no olviden dejar un review ;w;


	2. Matemáticas

**I belong with you You belong with me**

**Autora: **Rani Rogers

**Pareja: **Merthur (Merlin x Arthur)

**Serie:** Merlin BBC

**Palabras: **2.604

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenecen a menos que yo lo diga, tan solo los tome prestados de BBC para hacer que Merlin y Arthur admitan de una vez cuanto se aman.

**Nota: **¡Aquí estoy con otro capitulo! La verdad es que no planeaba subir nada hasta el fin de semana, pero la inspiración llego a mi y ya tengo bastantes ideas para este fanfic. Quiero agradecer por las visitas, y también por los dos lindos reviews. Recuerden que un pequeño mensaje suyo puede hacer que suba un capitulo más rápido no importa si es en anónimo o no escriben mucho. Con tan solo saber que hay personas que disfrutan leyendo esto, seré feliz.

Eso si, quiero advertirles que haré que su relación avance algo lento. Tampoco TAN lento, siempre habrá insinuaciones o cosas pequeñas, pero hasta que algo verdaderamente gay suceda pasaran un par de capítulos. No quiero que sea algo como "amor a primera vista", sino que quiero que lleguen a conocerse bien.

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Merlin caminaba junto con Gwen hasta su salón porque la primera campana sonaría dentro de unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada luego del incidente con Arthur Pendragon, quien realmente era el hijo de Uther, director del instituto. Gwen parecía algo molesta con Merlin aunque, ambos sabían que no era su culpa, el solo había tratado de ayudar a ese pobre muchacho. No esperaba tener tanta mala suerte como para discutir con alguien antes de siquiera entrar a la clase, y aun menos del hijo del director. Sabía que no pasaría, mas temía que aquello le impidiera conseguir más amigos o causar una mala impresión. Nadie, además de Gwen y los "amigos" de Arthur, habían presenciado aquella escena, pero Merlin bien sabia que los rumores se esparcían rápido, y aun más en un lugar tan grande y lleno de estudiantes de todo tipo.

Soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, se miraron a los ojos, y finalmente, rieron.

-Está bien Merlin, no sabias quien era… y tan solo tratabas de ayudar –trato de reconfortarlo Gwen

-Lo sé, pero siento que ya empecé con el pie izquierdo aquí, y eso que aun no entre a mi aula –bajo la mirada desanimado

-Hey, animate. Y mi hermano esta en el equipo de fútbol con Arthur, así que me encargare de que no te vuelvan a molestar –puso su mano en el hombro de Merlin y lo sacudió ligeramente, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa al chico

-No es necesario que lo hagas, está bien –dijo algo ofendido- Sé cómo defenderme

Merlin podría jurar que Gwen reprimió una risa. Si tan solo ella supiera…

-Está bien, chico fuerte –bromeo y lo soltó- Pero sabe que si necesitas algo estoy aquí

-Gracias Gwen, por todo –le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

Entonces la campana sonó, dando inicio a las clases. Miles de alumnos corrían de un lado para otro, y el ruido de lockers abriéndose y cerrándose inundó los pasillos. Merlin y Gwen se despidieron con la mirada, y antes de desaparecer completamente, esta ultima gesticulo lo que Merlin entendió como: "Buena suerte".

Al entrar al aula, Merlin se encontró con que gran parte de sus compañeros ya estaban allí. Aun así, la mayoría estaba parada o habían girado las sillas para hablar con sus amigos y comentar acerca de sus vacaciones, mientras que había algunos que se mantenían sentados y organizando sus cuadernillos u otras cosas. Algunos parecían ser nuevos como él, o puede que tan solo no se llevaran muy bien con el resto de sus compañeros.

Las mesas eran de a dos, pero decidió sentarse solo en la mesa del fondo a la derecha. Realmente no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con nadie. Ninguno lucia ni la mitad de amistoso que Gwen, ni tampoco parecían tener algún tipo de interés en Merlin. Quizás era solo cuestión de tiempo, pensó y se acomodo en su asiento.

La puerta se abrió y quien parecía ser el profesor encargado del curso entro, haciendo que todos se sentaran correctamente. Entonces a Merlin se le ocurrieron dos cosas: o faltaba un alumno en el curso, o nadie tenía ni una pizca de interés en sentarse con "el nuevo". No es como si se estuviera quejando, mas se esperaba algo un poco distinto, tampoco que todos se amontonaran para hablarle, pero hubiera sido agradable poder charlar y tener al menos un amigo dentro del curso. Respiro hondó y trato de animarse. No todo estaba perdido, tan solo era la primera clase, la primera hora y aun tenia a Gwen.

-Atención clase –pidió el profesor. Todos se quedaron callados, y se sentaron correctamente en su asiento- Soy el profesor Kilgarrah, pero pueden decirme Kil –muchos susurros surgieron al escuchar el nombre del hombre. Al parecer era nuevo en el instituto, y muchos supusieron que era extranjero debido a su peculiar nombre.

El profesor Kil era un hombre mayor, pero parecía estar en mejor forma que Gaius y lucia bastante alegre. Al menos estaba seguro de que se llevaría bien con él.

-Seré el encargado de este curso, así que si tienen alguna duda o necesitan algún consejo, pueden buscarme –explico con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- También tendrán las clases de Matemáticas conmigo, así que nos vemos en la ulti-

De repente, la puerta abrió y alguien ingreso al aula.

-Siento haber llegado tarde, me había olvidado de… los libros –era la voz de un muchacho, y misteriosamente, esta le pareció bastante familiar a Merlin, quien levanto la vista.

Sus miradas se encontraron. En ellas había confusión y horror.

-¡Tu! –gritaron al unisonó, sin darse cuenta de su tono de voz.

¿Pero qué demonios hacia Arthur Pendragon en su clase? Queria gritar y desaparecer de allí, o que la tierra lo tragara.

-Oh, veo que ya se conocen –dijo el Profesor Kil con una extraña alegría- Muy bien, ya que se sentaran juntos

Ambos volvieron a mirarse con horror. Arthur quería quejarse, o poner algún tipo de excusa para no sentarse con aquel idiota que había arruinado su diversión aquella mañana, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Miro alrededor, buscando consuelo de alguno de sus amigos allí, pero todos miraron hacia un lado o reprimieron alguna pequeña sonrisa. Con que les parece divertido, pensó el joven Pendragon.

-Ya que… -mascullo enojado, arrastrando los pies hacia donde se encontraban Merlin, para luego sentarse con pesadez a su lado.

El profesor continuó explicando algunas normas básicas que todos sabían, y luego dio un pequeño discurso para comenzar con el ciclo escolar. En todo ese tiempo, ni Merlin ni Arthur se miraron, sino que trataban de evitar su mirada y incluso el tacto lo más posible.

Era una situación incómoda y vergonzosa para ambos.

Así continuó por varias horas hasta que la campana sonó anunciar el recreo. Arthur fue el primero en salir, quien casi tira la silla por la rapidez y desesperación con la que se levanto y huyo de allí. A Merlin tampoco le agradaba el estúpido Pendragon, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal cuando Arthur lo trataba como si fuera un leproso. Él lo ignoraba porque le parecía un imbécil y le avergonzaba siquiera hablar luego de lo sucedido más temprano, pero la actitud del rubio era distinta, era como si le diera vergüenza que alguien fuera del aula se enterara de que se sentaba con alguien como… como Merlin.

Gwen se preocupó cuando se encontró con su nuevo amigo, quien no parecía estar del mejor humor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto directamente.

-Nada… -dijo en un tono que obviaba el hecho de que _todo estaba mal_- Tan solo me siento con Don Imbécil

Gwen, quien pareció entender enseguida a quien se refería, trato de animarlo:

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo

-¿Tan malo? –El sarcasmo en las palabras de Merlin se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia- Me mira con asco, Gwen. Como si fuera un callejero o algo por el estilo…

-Bueno, quizás puedas lograr que el profesor os cambie –sugirió, y la luz en los ojos de Merlin volvió enseguida

-¡Cierto! –Sonrió y la abrazo, no muy consciente de sus acciones- L-lo siento –se separo avergonzado- Pero en serio, gracias por la idea y por… soportarme

-Para eso están los amigos Merlin. Y estoy segura de que si la situación fuera al revés, tu harías lo mismo

-Sabes que si –entonces la campana volvió a sonar, indicando el fin del recreo

-¿Te veo a la salida? –preguntó Gwen

Merlin solo asintió y se acelero el paso, ahora con alegrías renovadas y con la nueva esperanza de que quizás su primer día no fuera tan malo.

Sin embargo, al entrar al salón y encontrarse con Arthur sentado y mirando hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido, su alegría disminuyo.

No, tenía que pensar en positivo, y seguro que cuando le decía el imbécil acerca del plan, este se pondría feliz. Respiró hondo y camino con la mayor seguridad que pudo hacia su mesa, para luego sentarse en su lugar.

El profesor aun no había llegado, así que era el momento indicado.

-Mira… -comenzó, tratando de llamar la atención de Arthur, que observo a Merlin desde el rabillo de su ojo- Se que no te agrado, y creo que es obvio que no me agradas –el rubio pareció interesado en sus palabras, así que giro su rostro completamente para mirarle.

Por un segundo, el joven hechicero se distrajo y se perdió en los ojos de Arthur. Eran de un azul oscuro, como las profundidades del mar.

Un segundo, ¿realmente estaba pensando que los ojos de ese idiota eran bellos? Bueno, siendo honestos, Arthur en sí era bastante atractivo. Seguramente tendría muchas chicas comiendo de su mano. Aun así, eso no quitaba el hecho de que era un total imbécil que se creía el rey del instituto.

-Así que, se me ocurrió que podríamos pedirle al profesor que nos cambiara –finalizó, mirando expectante al muchacho que tenía en frente, en busca de una respuesta

Arthur pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-Entonces… -miro al joven flacucho que tenía en frente, y se dio cuenta de que aun no sabía su nombre

-Merlin, me llamo Merlin

-Entonces Merlin –comenzó de nuevo- Tu supones que, porque le pidamos al profesor Kil que nos cambie… ¿el simplemente lo hará?

No estaba seguro de si aquello era una pregunta o una afirmación, pero aun así dijo:

-No perdemos nada intentándolo. Quizás se dé cuenta de lo desesperados que estamos y se apiade de nosotros

-Es bueno saber que tu cerebro funciona, Merlin –bromeó.

Iba a responderle, pero entonces el profesor Kil entro para dar la clase de Matemática. Nuevamente, todos en el aula se callaron y nadie dijo nada hasta que el profesor volvió a hablar, pidiendo que sacaran el libro de la materia y tratara de hacer los problemas de ciertas páginas.

* * *

Aquella era la quinta vez que Arthur soltaba un bufido de frustración mientras realizaba, o más bien trataba de realizar las actividades de Matemática. Al parecer no era su fuerte. Merlin noto esto luego de unos veinte minutos de clase, y aunque trato de ignorarlo, no pude evitar apiadarse de él. Suspiró rendido y espero no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –inquirió. Arthur giró la cabeza rápidamente y abrió la boca para decir algún tipo de excusa- Mira, esta división es así… -dijo señalando un cálculo erróneo en el cuadernillo de Arthur, y como este no hizo nada más que observar, Merlin lo tachó y comenzó a realizarlo de la forma correcta- Si haces esto de esta forma…

-Ya veo –no pudo evitar soltar el rubio, sorprendiéndose de que todo fuera más fácil de lo que creía- Estas demostrando ser un poco menos idiota, Merlin

-Hubiera preferido un "gracias", pero está bien

Ambos rieron por lo bajo. Merlin ayudo a Arthur con algunos otros cálculos, y a veces este último solo le preguntaba si lo había hecho correctamente.

Quizás no es tan malo como creía, pensó el joven hechicero mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

* * *

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, el último timbre indicando el final de las clases sonó. El profesor se despidió de todos con un "Hasta mañana", a lo cual algunos alumnos respondieron de la misma forma o simplemente le despidieron con la cabeza antes de salir del salón.

Merlin y Arthur eran los últimos alumnos que quedaban dentro. El profesor parecía estar organizando unos papeles antes de finalmente irse.

Se miraron mutuamente, dándose a entender que harían lo acordado. Aun así, Merlin no estaba tan entusiasmado como hacia unas horas. Aunque Arthur fuera un imbécil, a veces podía ser… agradable, de una extraña forma, o al menos así había parecido en esa última hora de Matemáticas.

Arthur no parecía opinar igual, ya que rápidamente camino hacia el escritorio del profesor.

-Profesor Kil –comenzó para llamar su atención- Queríamos preguntarle si….

-Oh, Arthur y Merlin –dijo, interrumpiendo a Arthur y ignorando por completo el hecho de que quería pedirle algo- Veo que pudieron trabajar muy bien juntos en la hora de Matemática

-Si… supongo –murmuro el morocho, que ya se encontraba al lado de su compañero de banco

-Creo que Merlin podría ser un muy buen tutor –sentenció el profesor Kil con una sonrisa.

Ambos alumnos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Arthur finalmente hablo:

-¿Tutor?

-Sí, tutor de Matemáticas –aclaró- Estuve hablando con tu profesor de Matemáticas del año pasado Arthur, y parece que no te fue muy bien –Merlin pudo notar como el joven a su lado rodaba los ojos- Su compañero, en cambio, fue uno de los mejores de toda su escuela

-No es para tanto… -se apresuró a decir Merlin, algo avergonzado por la situación

-¿En serio? –preguntó Arthur con tono burlón, observándolo con una ceja levantada

-Está decidido. Merlin, usted será el tutor de Matemáticas del joven Pendragon -sonrió y tomó su bolso- Espero que esto haga que sus notas mejoren, y quizás pueda integrar un poco a Merlin –y sin darles tiempo a objetar, salió de la habitación

El silenció volvió a reinar, a lo que siguió con lo que pareció ser un concurso de miradas incomodas. Merlin y Arthur se miraron, abrieron la boca múltiples veces, mas ninguno sonido salió de sus bocas.

¿Cómo iban a hacer? ¿Acaso iban a poder tolerarse? A pesar de haber empezado con el pie izquierdo aquella mañana, parecieron haberse llevado mejor durante la hora de matemática, pensaba Merlin.

Su hilo de pensamientos se detuvo cuando Arthur pareció haber decidió las palabras que usaría.

-Como no tenemos otra opción –inició, aun tratando de buscar la forma correcta de expresarse- Supongo que tendras que venir a mi casa y…

-¿A tu casa? –preguntó sorprendido Merlin- ¿Por qué no podemos ir a la biblioteca? Digo, nos queda más cerca

-Ni loco dejo que me vean con un tutor de matemáticas allí –Merlin interpreto esas palabras como: "Ni loco dejo que me vean con el imbécil con el cual me pelee esta mañana, y que además se burlen de mi por siquiera tener un tutor de algún tipo de materia".

Sus palabras no le sorprendieron. Era obvio que el orgullo de Arthur no le permitía hacer muchas cosas, y una de ellas era poner en riesgo su "popularidad" y a que le llamaran "nerd" por estudiar matemáticas con un chico nuevo en la biblioteca del instituo

-Bien, al menos dime donde queda tu casa –se rindió, dado a que no veía una forma en la cual pudieran discutir sobre ello y poder salir vencedor

-Eso no será necesario –explico Arthur- A partir de mañana tengo practica de fútbol cuando terminan las clases, así que luego de eso podemos ir juntos

-¿Y planeas que yo te espere una hora?

-Hey, yo no fui el que pidió que fueras mi tutor de matemática –trató de defenderse el hijo del director- Y si no tienes ganas de esperar, podrías anotarte en algún club o algo

Esa idea no le agradaba mucho a Merlin. Era pésimo en casi todos los deportes, y tampoco tenía mucho interés en ellos o el suficiente como para ser parte de un equipo, pero quizás encontraría algo que le gustara.

-Está bien –aceptó el morocho de mala gana- Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Sí, y más te vale ayudarme a aprobar –dijo, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Merlin y empujándolo ligeramente en forma de broma- ¡Nos vemos!

-Adiós Ar- –pero entes de que pudiera terminar de decir su nombre, el ya no se encontraba en el salón.

_Sera un año bastante largo_, se dijo a sí mismo mientras abandonaba el aula.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Y no olviden dejar un review ;w;


	3. Natación

**I belong with you You belong with me**

**Autora: **Rani Rogers

**Pareja: **Merthur (Merlin x Arthur)

**Serie:** Merlin BBC

**Palabras: **3. 482

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenecen a menos que yo lo diga, tan solo los tome prestados de BBC para hacer que Merlin y Arthur admitan de una vez cuanto se aman.

**Nota: **Perdón si avanza muy lento, pero tengan en cuenta que este fanfic tendrá varios capítulos y quiero que su relación progrese poco a poco. Igualmente, para que no me maten y me persigan con antorchar, voy a intentar darles aunque sea algunas insinuaciones o cosas de ese estilo. [ Posible OOC ]

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Merlin deja caer su cuerpo en la cama, rendido luego de un largo primer día. Eran tantas cosas las que habían sucedido en tan corto tiempo, que aun le costaba asimilar bien todo. Había hecho su primera amiga allí, poco después se peleo con un idiota que término siendo el hijo del director, y para el final del día se le asigna como tutor de dicho idiota. Trataba de buscarle el lado bueno, pero realmente le costaba encontrarlo. Dudaba que Arthur le prestara atención mientras le estuviera "enseñando" matemática, y terminaría horas en la habitación del capitán del equipo de fútbol sin hacer nada. Claramente iba a ser una situación incómoda.

Sin embargo, a Gaius le parecía una estupenda idea. Según él, Arthur no era tan malo como parecía, y quizás podrían convertirse en grandes amigos. _Si claro. _No deseaba faltarle el respeto a su nuevo tutor, por lo que se mantuvo callado. Pero tenía varias ideas por las cuales ser tutor de Arthur no sería una experiencia agradable, incluso podría hacer una larga lista enumerándolas. Lo más probable era que le terminara doliendo la mano de tanto escribir, así que por más que la idea fuera tentadora, tuvo que abstenerse.

Un extraño zumbido cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Se sentó en la cama y noto que algo estaba vibrando sobre su escritorio, haciendo un extraño sonido. Entonces Merlín entendió y soltó un: _Oh_. Era su celular, aquel que, hasta ahora, había usado solo para comunicarse con su madre. Con un destello dorado en sus ojos y una mano alzada, el artefacto voló rápidamente hasta llegar a su palma. El joven observo la pantalla.

_"Llamada entrante: Gwen"_

Recordó que habían intercambiado números antes de que sucediera el incidente con Arthur. Ahora ella era la tercera en su lista de contactos, estando primera su madre y luego Gaius.

Finalmente, presiono el botón verde del celular y se lo coloco en el oído.

— ¿Hola?

–Dios, al fin atiendes -pudo escuchar a Gwen suspirar–. ¿Cómo anda todo? Te espere un rato después de la salida, pero como no te vi pensé que ya te habías ido

—Cierto… —se suponía que iban a marcharse juntos, pero se había olvidado luego de haberse enterado que sería el tutor de Arthur. —Lo siento, es que tuve un pequeño percance

— ¿A qué te refieres?

-Iba a hablar con el profesor Kil para que nos cambiara de lugar a Arthur y a mí. Pero parece que ya tenía planes para nosotros

— Solo me estas confundiendo más Merlin. Ve al grano.

— Dijo que yo debía ser el nuevo tutor de matemáticas de Arthur —respondió finalmente.

— ¡¿Qué?!

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba –aquello no sonó muy sincero.

— ¿Y porque ha decidido algo como eso? —inquirió una muy confundida Gwen.

-Simplemente me apiade de Arthur durante la última y le explique un par de cálculos –Merlin se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama.

— Bueno… podría ser peor.

— ¿En serio?

— Al menos puedes intentar llevarte mejor con él. Es un cretino, si. Pero no es mala persona…

Gwen sonaba demasiado segura de sus palabras, como si realmente conociera a Arthur Pendragon. Esto llamo la curiosidad del joven mago, mas prefirió guardarse sus preguntas para otro momento.

— Supongo que creeré en ti –soltó finalmente.

— Deberías. En fin, tengo que hacer un par de cosas —dijo Gwen. — ¡Nos vemos!

— Hasta mañana.

Merlin apretó el botón rojo de su celular y dio el tema por cerrado. Ahora era el tutor de matemáticas de Arthur Pendragon, uno de los chicos más populares de su nuevo instituto. Solo le quedaba aceptarlo y tratar de hacer todo más llevadero.

* * *

En su segundo día de clases las cosas parecían pintar un poco mejor. Habia logrado acercarse más a sus compañeros de clase, y se podría decir que había ganado algunos amigos. Uno de ellos era Gwaine, quien también estaba en el equipo de fútbol de Arthur y no era tan idiota. Incluso se había disculpado por lo que había pasado el día interior, diciendo que tan solo estaban bromeando. Al igual que el joven Pendragon, Gwaine era muy popular. Sobre todo con las chicas. Por alguna razón, su cabellera larga y el que no se afeitara muy seguido lo transformaba en un imán con el sexo contrario. No era muy brillante, pero al menos era una persona agradable y con quien era fácil hablar. Quizás podrían llegar a convertirse en grandes amigos.

En el primer recreo, Gwaine le había presentado a otros dos miembros del equipo de futbol: Percival y Lancelot. Comparado con ellos, Gwaine parecía muy bajito, y Merlin no podía evitar sentirse un duende cuando se paraba al lado de Percival. Ambos eran muy agradables, sobretodo Lancelot. Según Merlin, el era como "el príncipe azul" con el cual las chicas soñaban.

A diferencia de Gwaine, ninguno de los dos menciono algo del día pasado. Lo más seguro era que no recordaran siquiera a Merlin, o que tan solo lo hubieran tomado como una inocente broma.

Ahora el joven hechicero tenía tres nuevos contactos en su celular.

* * *

Era la última hora y tocaba otra vez Matemáticas. Merlin y Arthur no habían hablado mucho durante clase, tan solo algunas bromas por parte del rubio y preguntas de Merlin acerca de la academia. Al menos ahora no se sentía tan tenso a su lado, pero no podía hablar con tanta soltura como lo hacía con Gwaine. Si tenía suerte, eso cambiaría luego de su primera tarde de tutoría.

La campana sonó y todos fueron abandonando el aula poco a poco. Esta vez, Merlin y Arthur fueron uno de los primeros en salir.

Una vez fuera, Arthur se encamino a su locker y a Merlin no se le ocurrió nada mejor que seguirlo sin decir ni una palabra.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? —preguntó molesto luego de un minuto.

—Se supone que iría a tu casa a-

— Eso ya lo sé —le cortó Arthur. — Pero ayer te dije que tengo fútbol, así que debes esperarme aquí o donde quieras

Merlin lo había olvidado completamente.

— Cierto… —murmuró el morocho.

— Dios, si que eres un idiota —suspiró con cansancio y se dio la vuelta, continuando su marcha a su locker. Esta vez Merlin no lo siguió, entendiendo que tendría que encontrar una forma de matar el tiempo hasta que Arthur regresara.

Se paso quince minutos caminando por los pasillos, a paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans. Entonces, unos carteles de colores pegados a una pared le llamaron la atención. Se acerco y los miro con detenimiento. Todos ellos pertenecían a los diferentes clubs de la academia. Había desde teatro hasta el club de lectura. Quizás podría unirse a uno, mas ninguno le interesaba mucho.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y continuar deambulando por ahí. Sin embargo, un cartel pequeño de color turquesa le llamo la atención.

_"Club de Natación_

_Martes – Miercoles – Jueves_

_Primer piso – Piscina escolar"_

¿Natación? _Hmm._ No le parecía una mala idea, después de todo siempre había disfrutado de nadar en el lago cerca de su casa y siempre le ganaba a su amigo Will cuando jugaban a "Quien soporta más tiempo bajo el agua". También podría demostrarle a Arthur que no era un idiota bueno para nada, ni tampoco un flacucho que no podía hacer ninguna actividad física.

Se sonrió a sí mismo y comenzó a caminar hacia la piscina escolar.

* * *

Chapoteos y voces se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta. Pudo diferenciar tan solo tres voces, pero siendo tan solo el segundo día de clases no le sorprendía.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y cuidado, esperando no hacer ruido y llamar la atención. Se quedo parado en una punta, observando como un chico y una chica nadaban sin parar, haciendo diferentes estilos de nado cada tantos minutos. Una joven de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y piel pálida como la nieve les iba indicando que hacer, mientras los corregía y silbaba un silbato cada vez que parecían no oírla. De repente, se dio vuelta. Sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Interesado en el club de natación? —inquirió, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo detalladamente.

—Uhm… si —dijo Merlin mientras se acercaba a la chica.

—Pues veamos que tan bien lo haces —sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa. —Ve a los vestidores y busca en el locker más grande, allí hay un par de trajes de baño.

Merlin asintió con torpeza y se dio la vuelta para ir a dichos vestidores.

¿Así de fácil era? Pensó que lo pondrían a prueba o tendría que esperar unos días para comenzar. En fin, eso era mejor que quedarse vagando por los pasillos

* * *

El traje de baño era de un color bordo y parecía estar algo gastado, además de que no estaba seguro de que tuviera el mejor aroma. Mejor ni pensar quienes habían usado con anterioridad aquella prenda. Esperaba que pudieran darle uno nuevo, o al menos uno más limpio, luego de unos días.

El chico y la chica estaban sentados en una punta de la piscina, descansando y observando disimuladamente a Merlin, quien sintió sus miradas pero no dijo nada. Tan solo esperaba que no estuvieran hablando de nada muy malo acerca de su persona.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la joven de ojos verdes, quien seguramente era la entrenadora y capitán del club.

— Merlin —se presentó, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

— Morgana –pero la joven no la tomo. — ¿A qué esperas? Al agua

— Ah, s-si.

Merlin se coloco en el centro y se zambullo de cabeza en la piscina. El agua se encontraba tibia, causando un agradable cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo del joven. En la zona donde estaba, el agua solo lo tapaba por unos centímetros, así que se puso de puntas de pie y saco la cabeza fuera.

— Crol —fue lo primero que escucho, apenas sus orejas se encontraban fuera del agua.

Al principio no entendió a que se refería, hasta que Morgana lo miro directamente por tres segundos con una expresión bastante severa, haciéndole entender que se refería al estilo de nado.

Asintió rápidamente, tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a nadar. Al principio le costó coordinar el movimiento de sus piernas con el de sus manos, mas al llegar a la mitad de la piscina logro encontrar el ritmo y pudo también acelerar sus movimientos.

Cuando sus manos tocaron la pared, se dio la vuelta y se impulso con sus pies para comenzar a nadar de nuevo hasta el principio de la piscina. Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle debido al cloro, y entendió que quizás debería comprarse unas antiparras para no terminar siempre con los ojos rojos.

Dio unas cuatro vueltas más, sin parar, hasta que escucho el silbato de Morgana.

— Ya es suficiente —sentenció, aun con sus brazos cruzados.

Merlin dio unas largas brazadas hasta que llego donde se encontraba la joven. Apoyo sus brazos en el borde de la piscina para darse soporto y levanto la vista, jadeando debido al cansancio.

— Lo hiciste bastante bien… —una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven. — Pero puedes mejorar –completo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que soy parte del club? —preguntó, esperanzado y tratando de sonar lo más agradable posible.

-Por ahora sí, pero debes mantenerte en forma y asistir todos los días que sea necesario.

— ¡Si, señora!

— No seas tonto —soltó una pequeña risa y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir. — Solo dime Morgana

— Está bien… Morgana.

— Ahora ve a cambiarte, y espero verte a tiempo mañana.

* * *

Arthur había terminado el entrenamiento de fútbol hacia diez minutos y aun no encontraba a Merlin. No entendía donde podía haberse metido ese idiota. Si tuviera un poco de más cerebro, se quedaría en un lugar visible. Tomó su celular, con la idea de llamarlo, pero luego recordó que aun no le había perdido su número telefónico.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Suspiró con fastidio y se dirigió a la piscina, quizás Morgana o alguno de los otros miembros de su club lo habían vistió. Se sentía como una madre buscando a su hijo perdido en la playa.

Cuando llego a la piscina no vio a nadie. Al parecer ya se habían marchado todos. Pensaba en darse la media vuelta y buscar en otro lado, pero le pareció escuchar algo en los vestidores.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó al entrar. No hubo respuesta, más había escuchado pasos ahí dentro, así que alguien tenía que haber.

Se adentro aun más, esperando encontrarse con alguno de los miembros del club de natación. Sin embargo, allí se encontraba otra persona.

Merlin estaba parado, secándose el cabello mojado con una toalla y tenia puesta su ropa interior. Nada más.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó, sintiéndose algo nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya había visto a los miembros del club de futbol y a sus amigos en ropa interior, pero ver a Merlin… lo ponía nervioso. Claramente su contextura era distinta a los miembros de su club o a la de sus amigos. Su piel era pálida, el cuerpo delgado y no tenía mucha musculatura. Aun así, se encontraba en mejor forma de lo que esperaba.

Merlin casi cae de espaldas al escuchar las palabras de Arthur. Incluso podría jurar que se estaba sonrojando.

— ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? —claramente el no logro sonar tan tranquilo como el joven Pendragon.

— Tan solo te estaba buscando —respondió con total normalidad. —Se suponía que vendrías a mi casa para enseñarme matemáticas luego de que terminara mi práctica, ¿recuerdas?

— Lo sé —soltó un suspiro y comenzó a ponerse sus jeans. —Solo se me hizo un poco tarde. Intentare que no vuelva a pasar

— Más te vale —bufó el rubio.

Merlin ya se estaba atando los cordones de las zapatillas.

— De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó con autentica curiosidad.

— Decidí unirme al club de natación, así no se me hace tan aburrida la espera —dijo mientras se levanta y tomaba su mochila.

— ¿Tu? ¿Natación? ¿En serio? —Arthur parecía estar a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

— No soy tan inútil como crees —sonrió de lado.

— Lo que digas —rodó los ojos. —Vámonos de una vez

* * *

Merlin tenía en claro que la familia Pendragon tenía una muy buena situación económica, pero no esperaba algo como eso. La casa —o más bien mansión— era enorme. Tenía dos pisos, grandes ventanales, una buena combinación de flores en la entrada y una gran puerta de madera. Se podría decir que era cinco, o más, veces mayor que la casa en la cual vivía con su madre.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —las palabras del rubio lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

— Nada —dijo rápidamente, y lo siguió hasta la puerta de la casa.

Arthur tocó el timbre, esperando que su padre o su prima abrieran la puerta.

— Ya voy —se escucho a una voz femenina decir del otro lado de la puerta.

Merlin ladeo el cabeza extrañado. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado a alguien con una voz similar antes.

Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió.

— Merlin, ella es…

— ¿Morgana? —las palabras salieron de su boca casi automáticamente.

— ¿Merlin? —la joven estaba igual de sorprendida.

— Ustedes ya… ¿se conocen? —sin embargo, Arthur era el más confundido de los tres.

— ¿Eres su hermana? —inquirió Merlin, ignorando por completo a quien tenía al lado.

— Dios no —abrió bien los ojos y negó con la cabeza, como si la idea la horrorizara —Tan solos somos primos.

— Oh, ya veo —ambos jóvenes se sonrieron.

— Hola, aun estoy aquí —al parecer, el más alto no compartía la misma alegría que los presentes.

— Merlin acaba de ingresar al club de natación, así que nos conocimos hoy.

— Y yo solo estoy aquí para enseñarle acerca de números a este idiota

Ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso de Arthur.

— Me alegro que se diviertan, pero yo y Merlin tenemos cosas que hacer —el joven Pendragon levantó su tono de voz más de lo esperado. —Así que si nos permites… –mascullo con enojo.

— Pase por aquí, su realeza —dijo Morgana en tono burlón, dando un paso hacia atrás para dejar libre la entrada

— Vayámonos, Merlin

Para sorpresa del aludido, Arthur tomo su muñeca y lo obligo a entrar y a subir las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto. El pobre hechicero no tuvo siquiera tiempo para observar un poco el interior del hogar de los Pendragon, que le generaba mucha curiosidad.

* * *

— Por favor, dejate de coquetear con mi prima… es asqueroso —dijo el dueño de la habitación una vez que entraron.

No obstante, Merlin estaba bastante entretenido observando el lugar. Posters de diferentes jugadores de fútbol se encontraban pegados a las blancas paredes. Estantes llenos de premios por distintas competiciones de actividad física, y fotografías de un pequeño rubio decoraban el lugar. Un gran closet se encontraba en una esquina. Y obviamente no podía faltar el gran Televisor plasma de alta definición, apoyado sobre una linda mesada, además de una consola de juegos y un reproductor DVD. Luego estaba la cama de dos plazas, que tenía una notebook de color negro sobre ella.

A Merlin no le sorprendió la falta de libros en la habitación.

— Hey, ¿me estas escuchando? —exigió saber Arthur, junto con un pellizco en uno de los brazos del más bajo.

— ¡Ouch! –exclamo Merlin, quien instintivamente puso una de sus manos donde la habían pellizado.

— Eso te pasa por no escucharme cuando hablo.

— Como digas —murmuró mientras rodaba los ojos. —En fin, ¿comenzamos?

* * *

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en el piso, con sus espaldas contra la gran cama y dos libros de cálculos sobre una pequeña mesa. Merlin le explicaba los problemas a Arthur, y trataba de ayudarle a resolverlos paso a paso. El rubio no era tan tonto como pensaba, más que nada era distraído o no ponía mucho interés sobre el tema en clase. Sin embargo, allí mismo parecía otra persona. No era el egocéntrico y engreído capitán de equipo de futbol, tan solo era un estudiante que deseaba poder entender cálculos matemáticos.

Mientras Arthur trataba de resolver unos últimos problemas por su cuenta, Merlin no pudo evitar quedarse mirando su rostro. Piel bronceada, cabello rubio, ojos celestes, y un cuerpo que haría enloquecer a cualquier chica. Solo un ciego sería capaz de decir que el hombre a su lado no era atractivo. Sin embargo, dudaba que alguien con sentido común pudiera soportar su egocentrismo por mucho tiempo. Aunque quizás eso le funcionaba para ligar con chicas fáciles.

Aun así, el joven hechicero sentía que Arthur Pendragon era más de lo que aparentaba ser. Era como si pensara que su popularidad disminuiría si fuera un poco más amable o al menos agradable con los demás, pero también existía el hecho de que al rubio solo le gustaba tratar mal a Merlin porque lo consideraba un completo idiota y una molestia.

Que tonto de su parte el pensar que podrían llegar a llevarse bien, o al menos agradarle un poco más.

— Ya ter- —la mirada perdida de su tutor le llamo la atención. Por un momento, pareció que el brillo de sus ojos se había extinguido. Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro por unos segundos.

— ¡Hey! —trató de llamar su atención mientras le daba un suave empujón.

Merlin pestañeo rápidamente, despabilándose y girándose para ver al rubio. Este le propino una sonrisa que podría valer un millón de dólares, y el joven hechicero podría jurar que su corazón dio un vuelco.

— P-perdona…—fue lo primero que salió de su boca. — ¿Qué me decías?

— Que si está bien como los resolví —dijo Arthur, señalando con un lápiz el libro frente a ellos.

— Un segundo —inclino su cabeza un poco para poder ver mejor la forma en la que había resuelto el problema— Lo hiciste bastante bien.

— Eso es porque tengo un buen tutor…

Algo como un _Ja, lo sabía _o _No_ _soy tan idiota como crees_, hubiera sido lo esperado por parte de Merlin, quien levanto la vista y la clavo en los ojos celestes de Arthur. Silenció. Sin embargo, no era uno incomodo, tan solo era… silencio. Ambos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos, como si buscaran algo, como si trataran de entender algo más del otro de esa forma. El silenció fue roto cuando Arthur giró su rostro y tosió un poco.

— C-creo que mejor me voy… ya es tarde —dijo Merlin mientras tomaba sus cosas y luego se paraba.

— Si, tienes razón —se aclaró la garganta y repitió la misma acción del otro joven.

— Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana?

— Si, podemos encontrarnos en la mitad del pasillo principal —propuso el más alto, tratando de eliminar un poco la atención.

— Vale

Se dio la vuelta y puso la mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta.

— ¡Espera! —lo frenó Arthur, quien parecía haberse recordado de algo— Pásame tu número de teléfono

Hicieron lo dicho, se despidieron por última vez y Merlin abandono finalmente la casa.

En el camino al departamento, el joven hechicero no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Y no olviden dejar un review ;w;


	4. Compras

**I belong with you You belong with me**

**Autora: **Rani Rogers

**Pareja: **Merthur (Merlin x Arthur)

**Serie:** Merlin BBC

**Palabras: **1.174

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenecen a menos que yo lo diga, tan solo los tome prestados de BBC para hacer que Merlin y Arthur admitan de una vez cuanto se aman.

**Nota: **¡Perdón por la demora! Este capitulo iba a ser muchisimo más largo, pero pensé en dejarlo así para que sepan que no estoy muerta. Así que piensen que esta es solo la primera parte de un capitulo, o un pequeño extra. Dentro de muy poco subiré la actualización, y les prometo algo de "acción" entre estos dos.

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el primer día que Merlín fue a la casa de Arthur. De alguna forma llegaron a convertirse bastante cercanos. Incluso era como si tuvieran su propio lenguaje. Aveces solo se miraban y alguno de los dos insultaba al otro, causando que ambos sonrieran. Gwen se había preocupado al principio, ya que sentía que Arthur se estaba aprovechando de Merlin. Este siempre lo negaba y decía que esa era su forma de tratar con el idiota. Incluso Morgana había regañando varias veces a su primo por las mismas razones que Gwen —el joven hechicero se había dado cuenta de que ambas eran mejor amigas, y que tenían formas de pensar bastante similares—.

Sin embargo, la opinión de Gwen cambio luego de un tiempo.

Era un viernes cualquiera, en el cual Merlin no tenía club de natación y no le quedaba otra que esperar que Arthur terminara su entrenamiento. Como era usual, se quedaba sentado en las gradas junto a Gwen, quien le hacía compañía a su amigo mientras observaba a su hermano. No obstante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por casi media hora. Hasta que Gwen rompió el silencio;

— Realmente te importa Arthur…

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —Merlin estaba bastante concentrado observando las practicas que casi se olvido que había alguien más sentado a su lado.

— La forma en que lo miras… es como si estuvieras dispuesto a recibir una bala con tal de salvarlo.

— No sé a qué te refieres –dijo entre pequeñas risas.

— Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. —la forma en que Gwen lo miraba hizo que las risas detuvieran. Realmente estaba hablando en serio.

— ¿De qué hablan tan seriamente ustedes dos? —preguntó una tercera voz.

Merlin giro la cabeza para encontrarse con Arthur al borde de las gradas. Su cara estaba algo roja y había gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro. Sin duda había sido un duro entrenamiento.

— De nada —se apresuro a decir Gwen, y con la misma rapidez se levanto para irse de allí.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, siguiéndola con la vista hasta que desapareció.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa? —soltó Arthur, bastante extrañado por la actitud de la mejor amiga de su prima.

—No tengo la más pálida idea —y realmente no lo sabía.

¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

— En fin, voy a ducharme. Cuando termine iremos a comprar unas cosas…

— ¿Comprar? ¿No sé supone que iremos a tu casa? La semana que viene es el primer examen de matemáticas del trimestre y-

—_Mer_lin, si digo que vamos a comprar algo, es porque vamos a comprar algo.

— Como quieras —dijo en tono burlón mientras rodaba los ojos.

Arthur se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a las duchas.

— Imbécil… -mascullo Merlin mientras bajaba de las gradas.

— ¡Te oí!

El hechicero se agacho a tiempo para que una pelota de fútbol no le diera en la cara.

* * *

— ¿Me puedes explicar porque estamos en un supermercado?

— Ya te lo dije, Merlin —dijo Arthur, quien se encontraba leyendo un trozo de papel. —Perdí una apuesta con Morgana y ahora tengo que hacer las compras.

— Esa no es a lo que me refiero —dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras observaba los elementos de limpieza y la comida en el carrito de compras frente a el— ¿Por qué me trajiste contigo?

— Porque necesito que alguien cargue las bolsas de compras.

— ¿Acaso soy tu burro de carga? —se quejo Merlin.

— Em… —giro el rostro para mirar a su acompañante de arriba abajo. — Tienes las orejas tan grandes como uno —bromeó con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

— No es divertido.

— Lo es.

— No tengo por qué seguir aquí soportándote.

— Si aprecias caminar con dos piernas, entonces te quedaras —le explicó mientras colocaba más cosas dentro del carrito.

— Que amable de tu parte.

— Lo sé, soy el rey de la amabilidad.

* * *

Las compras continuaron por cuarenta minutos más. Mayormente porque Arthur no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba cada cosa y se negaba a preguntarle a alguno de los trabajadores del lugar. Merlin quiso preguntarle al menos a alguna de las otras personas que estaban realizando sus compras en el supermercado, pero Arthur no se lo permitió.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando salieron del lugar. Ambos cargaban con dos bolsas en cada una de sus manos, aunque para el joven Pendragon eran mucho más livianas que para su tutor de matemáticas.

— _Mer_lín, no seas una niña.

— No es mi culpa que mis brazos no sean tan ridículamente fuertes como los tuyos.

Arthur rodó los ojos y se acerco al más bajo, que estaba unos cuantos pasos detrás de él. Se posiciono a su lado y tomó una de las tiras de la bolsa de plástico.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Merlin, quien se encontraba bastante sorprendido por las actitudes del rubio.

— Solo te estoy ayudando para que dejes de quejarte, y de esta forma ambos cargamos con un poco de peso de la bolsa.

— A veces puedes ser agradable, Arthur —una pequeña sonrisa surcaba el rostro del joven hechicero.

— Hare como que no escuche eso.

Continuaron caminando por las calles, en camino a la casa de Arthur. No era tan tarde, pero debido al invierno se oscurecía más rápido. Humo blanco parecía salir de sus narices y boca, y la nariz de Merlin se había tornado roja debido al frio. Este soltó un par de estornudos, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con algo de preocupación.

Alrededor de la decima vez que el más bajo estornudo, Arthur le pidió que sosteniera las bolsas y lo esperara un segundo mientras entraba a una tienda de ropa. Era pequeña y parecía ser atendida por una familia, quienes fabricaban casi todas las prendas que vendían.

Minutos después Arthur regresó, y con algo en sus manos. Antes de que Merlin pudiera ver que era, el joven Pendragon se encontraba detrás de él, colocándole algo alrededor del cuello.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –preguntó el hechicero.

— Estoy harto de escucharte estornudar Merlin… —comenzó, mientras volvia a posicionarse frente a su tutor— y no tengo tiempo para que te enfermes y no puedas ayudarme con matemática.

— Así que…

— Así que te compre eso —explico, señalando el cuello de Merlin, quien bajo la mirada para notar que Arthur le había puesto un pañuelo rojo.

— No era necesario...

— Calla y camina.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Arthur solo trataba de evitar mirar la sonrisa de idiota que tenia Merlin, y de ignorar el hecho de que los dorsos de sus manos se estaban rozando.

¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño? Era solo… Merlin.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento perduro, incluso después de que se despidiera de él y entrara de nuevo a su casa con las bolsas de las compras. Ni siquiera entendía porque le había comprado ese estúpido pañuelo, simplemente podría haberle dicho que se subiera el cuello de su abrigo para tapar su cuello o algo similar. Aun así se detuvo y gasto dinero para comparar un tonto pañuelo rojo para Merlin.

Se fue a dormir con esos pensamientos y dudas en su cabeza.

* * *

**Recuerden que un review me puede motivar a escribir mucho más rápido y tener mejor ideas ;u;**


	5. Competencia

**I belong with you You belong with me**

**Autora: **Rani Rogers

**Pareja: **Merthur (Merlin x Arthur)

**Serie:** Merlin BBC

**Palabras: **3.453

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenecen a menos que yo lo diga, tan solo los tome prestados de BBC para hacer que Merlin y Arthur admitan de una vez cuanto se aman.

**Nota: **Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza. Los exámenes, mis actividades extra-curriculares y Superantural, me mantuvieron bastante ocupada. Espero poder actualizar más rápido, sobretodo porque sus lindos reviews me animan mucho. Espero que les guste este capitulo, y sepan disculpar algún error de ortografía o si algo no tiene mucho sentido. Si tienen alguna duda acerca de la trama, o quizás alguna sugerencia, pueden dejarme una review. Otra cosa, ¿que apellido debería ponerle a Merlin? Estuve tratando de no mencionarlo hasta ahora, y la verdad es porque no tengo ni idea de que apellido ponerle. En muchos fanfics le ponen "Emrys", pero la verdad es que me parece algo tonto porque es como otro nombre, no un apellido. De cualquier forma, si no se me ocurre nada mejor, terminare usando eso como apellido.

Ya estamos llegando a ese punto de la historia donde aparecen enemigos y la relación entre estos dos tortolos avanza un poco.

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Luego de ese día, Merlin uso aquel pañuelo rojo a diario. Incluso cuando no hacia tanto frio.

Ninguno de los dos comento nada al respecto, aunque Arthur realmente no entendía porque le daba tanta importancia a una simple pedazo de tela. Merlin jamás menciono algo que pudiera darle una idea del porque, tan solo lo usaba como si fuera parte de una vestimenta obligatoria o algo así. Por el momento, Arthur se quedaba con la teoría de que el color favorito de Merlin era el rojo y que no tenía dinero suficiente como para malgastar en ese tipo de prensar. Claro, aquella teoría tenía muchas fallas y no mucho sentido, pero prefería creer en eso y no explotar su cabeza con preguntas que no tenían respuesta.

Arthur sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Aun así, se mantuvo callado y actuó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

Merlin, por su parte, sentía que era más cercano al joven Pendragon. ¿Por qué? Pues porque sabía que Arthur no era todo lo que aparentaba o decía ser. Eso de ser egoísta y orgulloso era solo una fachada. En el fondo era amable, y realmente se preocupaba por sus calificaciones y trataba de hacer lo que podía para ayudar a su padre. Claro, nada cambiaba el hecho de que era un idiota. Aun así, estaba feliz de poder pensar que conocía al verdadero Arthur Pendragon.

Todo era color de rosa, hasta que ese día llego… y las cosas dentro de la academia se tornaron un poco más sombrías.

* * *

Parecía ser otra mañana normal para Merlin. Clima agradable, un buen desayuno, tarea hecha y una competencia de natación acercándose. Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba al edificio principal de la academia, pudo sentir algo… extraño. No entendía muy bien que era, pero no podía sacarse esa mala sensación del cuerpo.

Al entrar, pudo ver como había pequeños grupos de alumnos a lo largo de los pasillos. Todos estaban murmurando, algunos golpeaban los casilleros mientras maldecían y podría escuchar el sollozo de varias chicas.

No entendía ni un poco de lo que estaba pasando, mas sabía que no podía ser bueno.

Busco a Gwen con la mirada, y la encontró recargada sobre su casillero junto a Morgana, ambas hablando con preocupación en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —preguntó Merlin, bordando la desesperación.

— Un… un estudiante… —comenzó Gwen, pero algo le impedía continuar.

— Falleció un estudiante de aquí —explico finalmente Morgana, quien tenía un semblante frio y serio. —Nadie sabe como sucedió. Simplemente lo encontraron en su habitación… frio como hielo y sin respiración.

Aunque Merlin no se sintió tan afectado como sus amigas, no pudo evitar que le temblara el labio inferior. No tenía idea de quién era el chico, y dudaba conocerlo dado a que su tiempo en esa academia era prácticamente corto. Aun así, la idea de que alguien que asistía a esa academia hubiese fallecido…

— ¿Quién era? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar al joven hechicero.

— Derek Miles, capitán del equipo de atletismo —hablo finalmente Gwen, un poco más calmada que hacía unos minutos. —La pobre de su novia esta devastada…

— No me agrada mucho Victoria, pero debo admitir que siento pena por ella —soltó Morgana.

El día transcurrió de forma lenta. Se hizo una ceremonia en honor a Derek Miles y varios de sus conocidos dieron un discurso acerca de cómo se sentían por su perdida, dentro de ellos estaba Victoria, la novia del chico. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que intrigaba a Merlin. No sabía bien porque, y la verdad es que se odiaba un poco por pensar de esa forma, mas sentía que la tristeza de la chica era… falsa. Como si hubiera practicado varias veces cada una de las palabras. No obstante, prefirió no pensar mucho en ello, después de todo no era su problema.

Pero días después se encontró a Victoria hablando, no, coqueteando, con Arthur, de una forma muy obvia. Se dijo a si mismo que no era asunto suyo, y que tanto Victoria como Arthur eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, pero había algo en la forma en que la rubia miraba a su amigo que… le generaba mucha desconfianza. Incapaz de seguir caminando de largo, Merlin se escondió en una esquina del pasillo y concentro su mirada en la lata de soda que estaba bebiendo la encantadora joven. Sus ojos se tornaron dorados, y en cuestión de un segundo toda la bebida estaba sobre el rostro de Victoria, arruinando su maquillaje. Pudo ver como Arthur trataba de ayudarla, pero esta salió corriendo a los baños femeninos bastante disgustada, seguida por la mirada de varios alumnos que habían presenciado la escena.

— ¿Paso algo? —preguntó Merlin de forma inocente.

— No… no estoy muy seguro. —respondió Arthur, con un tono bastante confundido.

— Por cierto, no podre ir a tu casa por unos días.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

— Lo siento, es que el club de natación tiene una competencia la semana que viene y tenemos que practicar horas extra.

— ¿Estás seguro que es eso y no es porqué mi prima quiere monopolizarte? —mascullo con enojo.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Este bien, ve a practicar, pero si me va mal en el examen de matemática es tu culpa —le advirtió, apuntándolo con un dedo de forma acosadora para luego irse hacia su próxima clase.

Merlin solo pudo suspirar y mirar hacia el techo, pidiéndole a los dioses o a quien fuera, que le diera más paciencia para soportar al creído que tenía por mejor amigo.

* * *

— ¿Invitaras a mi primo a la competencia del lunes? —le preguntó Morgana el ultimo día de práctica.

Merlin estaba tan metido en las practicas y en tratar de mejorar la forma en que realizaba los diferentes estilos, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en aquello. Honestamente, la idea de que Arthur estuviera ahí para alentarlo era… maravillosa, si no fuera porque lo más probable era que se riera de él y lo molestara si llegaba a perder o a cometeré algún tipo de error.

— Pensé que vendría, ya sabes, para verte a ti —confesó mientras se colocaba las antiparras de segunda mano que había comprado hacia unos días.

— ¿Arthur? ¿En una competencia para verme? Solo se aparece cuando su padre lo obliga, y él está bastante ocupado estos días así que tampoco vendrá.

— Ya veo… —murmuro mientras se acercaba al borde de la piscina.

— ¿Entonces? –insistió Morgana.

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Lo vas a invitar o no?

— No lo sé… seguramente se aburra mucho. —admitió Merlin con un poco de tristeza.

— Mira, conozco a Arthur bastante bien, y estoy seguro de que vendrá si tu se lo pides.

— ¿Tú crees?

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un empujón, haciéndolo caer al agua, acompañado de una sonrisa por parte de la joven.

Bueno, no perdía nada intentándolo. Además, estaba seguro de que si no lo hacía recibiría alguna clase de castigo por parte de Morgana.

* * *

Era domingo por la tarde y el joven hechicero aun no había llamado a su amigo para mencionarle acerca de que asistiera a la competencia. Muchas veces había marcado su número durante aquel fin de semana, pero jamás había reunido el valor suficiente como para presionar la tecla verde y invitarlo de una vez por todas.

En ese mismo momento, Merlin se encontraba caminando en círculos alrededor de la mesa principal del departamento. Gaius, quien había notado el extraño comportamiento del adolescente durante los últimos días, decidió ponerle un fin a ello:

— ¿Se puede saber que te inquieta tanto Merlin?

— ¿Y-yo? ¿Inquieto? Por favor Gaius, no sé de qué me estás hablando. —dijo el joven de ojos celestes, en un intento muy pobre de disimular sus sentimientos.

— Podre ser viejo, pero no soy idiota. —sentenció con molestia.

Merlin ignoro las palabras del anciano y continúo dando vueltas por unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente estallo.

— Digamos que quiero invitar a un amigo a que vaya a verme a la competencia del lunes, a verme…

—Ajá. —dijo Gaius, sin separar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Qué hago? —preguntó Merlin, al borde de la desesperación.

— Lo llamas por celular, o lo vas a buscar, y lo invitas.

— ¿Y si piensa que soy un idiota?

— ¿Por qué pensaría que eres un idiota? Se supone que es tu amigo, ¿no?

— Sí, creo que tienes razón.

— Claro que tengo razón. Ahora ve a tu cuarto y llámalo, que si sigues dando vueltas te quedas sin postre.

La amenaza de Gaius fue más que suficiente para que el joven hechicero fuera casi corriendo hacia su cuarto y tomara su celular. No pensaba perderse la exquisita tarta de manzana que preparaba su tutor.

Marcó con rapidez el número de Arthur y casi con la misma rapidez presiono el botón para llamarlo. Entre más rápido terminara con todo ese asunto, mejor.

— ¿Hola? —sonó la voz del joven Pendragon al otro lado de la línea.

— Hola Arthur, soy Merlin —el joven hechicero intento sonar lo más relajado posible, no quería sonar como una chica tratando de invitar a un chico al baile de graduación. — Te llamaba porque mañana es la competición, y bueno, me preguntaba si quizás te interesaría ir…

El joven comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su cuarto mientras hablaba con su amigo. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de sentirse ridículamente nervioso.

— ¿Te refieres a que vaya, pierda mi entrenamiento de futbol, y me siente una hora a ver como compites nadando con alumnos de otras escuelas que claramente son mejores? —preguntó Arthur, aunque Merlin no logro entender si lo decía en broma o si realmente pensaba eso.

— Si no quieres…

— Esta bien, iré. Pero a cambio debes ir a uno de mis partidos.

— ¡Claro! —el joven hechicero no se dio cuenta del alto tono de su voz —ni tampoco de la emoción— con la cual había dicho aquello, al menos no hasta que se presento ese incomodo silencio.

— Eh… en fin, ¿supongo que te veo mañana? —Gracias a Dios, pensó Merlin, Arthur pudo romper el silencio con facilidad.

— S-si, ¡nos vemos!

Rápidamente, el hechicero oprimió el botón rojo para terminar la llamada. Suspiró con cansancio y se dejo caer en la cama. Lo había hecho. Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. Tan solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente: _Mañana_.

* * *

Era la mañana de la competencia. Merlin no puedo mantenerse enfocado y más de un profesor le llamo la atención en una clase. Muchos estaban sorprendidos, incluso los mismos docentes, ya que el joven hechicero se había ganado fama de excelente alumno en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, por más que quisiera, Merlin no podía controlarlo. No sabia si se sentía nervioso por la competencia en si, o por el hecho de que Arthur estaría allí observándolo. En realidad, lo que más le intrigaba era porque se ponía en ese estado al pensar en el joven Pendragon, en su amigo, en el imbécil que conoció en sus primeras horas en aquella academia. Puede que fuera porque realmente deseaba probarle que no era un inútil, mas si llegaba a perder o cometer algún error, el rubio lo fastidiaría por semanas con el tema.

Gwen trato de alentarlo en los dos recreos que tuvieron, junto a Morgana que insistía que era una estupidez ponerse nervioso y que seguramente le ganaría a los de la otra escuela. Aun así, se sentía peor, porque sabia que si fallaba también decepcionaría a sus dos amigas. En esos momentos solo deseaba poder usar su magia para desaparecer de allí, era una lastima que no supiera ningún hechizo para hacerlo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Merlin ya se encontraba en el vestidor de la piscina. Desde allí podía escuchar a los alumnos y profesores que charlaban y se acomodaban en las gradas. Aun estaba sorprendido de que hubiera gradas en el mismo lugar que una piscina, pero supuso que debían ser necesarias para las competencias, ya que nadie asistiría a alentar a los competidores si tuvieran que estar todo el tiempo de pie y las sillas definitivamente no eran una buena opción. A Merlin le reconfortaba más pensar acerca de todas esas cosas que afrontar el hecho de que dentro de unos minutos tendria que salir allí afuera, y competir contra jovenes que eran mejores que él, mientras Arthur observaba todo.

— Aléjate de Arthur Pendragón. —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina.

Al darse vuelta, bastante confundido, se encontró con una joven de cabello rubio y sedoso. Bestia ropa bastante cara y parecía ser del tipo que era envidiada u odiada por todas las chicas de la academia. Era Victoria, la novia, o más bien ex, del alumno que había fallecido hacia tan solo unos días.

— ¿A que te refieres? —inquirió Merlin, que honestamente no entendía el porqué de su presencia, ni tampoco de sus palabras.

— Mira, la cosa es que hoy iba a tener una cita con Arthur después de clases, pero termino cancelan dome para poder ver la "muy importante" competencia de su amigo —gesticulo con los dedos mientras le daba a Merlin una mirada llena de odio.

El joven hechicero no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. ¿Arthur había cancelado una cita por él? Pudo haber tenido un muy lindo tiempo con una chica muy atractiva, pero en cambio decidió ir a verlo a la competencia de natación, que seguramente era algo bastante aburrido para observar. No obstante, Merlin no dejo que los fuertes latidos del corazón lo dejaran quedarse atrás.

— ¿Y? Simplemente pueden arreglar para verse en otro momento.

— Parece que no entiendes. Yo necesito a Arthur, y estoy segura de que si no fuera por ti ya estaría rendido ante mis pies.

Realmente deseaba poder grabar sus palabras y luego mostrárselas al resto de la academia, para que se enteraran de que la popular joven no era quien aparentaba ser.

— No. —respondió cortante.

— ¿No qué? —preguntó, subiendo el tono de su voz.

— No voy a alejarme de Arthur. — la mirada estaba llena de determinación. No importaba si el rubio era un completo idiota y lo molestaba todo el tiempo, seguía siendo su amigo, uno muy preciado.

— Esta bien. — Victoria se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar. — Supongo que tendré que sacarte del camino yo misma.

Y en ese mismo momento, Merlin podría jurar que sintió algo similar a la magia emanar del cuerpo de aquella fastidiosa joven. Suspiró cansado. Seguro era su imaginación.

* * *

Estaba en posición. Miro hacia la derecha y se encontró con su contrincante. Luego observo hacia la izquierda. Allí se encontraban Lancelot y Gwaine, amigos y compañeros de Arthur en el equipo de fútbol, Gaius, que lo miraba con una de sus miradas aprobatorias que le alentaban tanto, Gwen, quien le hacia porras y gritaba cada tanto "¡Tu puedes Merlín!", y Arthur, que... tan solo observaba. No había ninguna sonrisa, ni tampoco algo que pudiera indicar que estuviera enojado, tan solo... le observaba como si tuviera miedo de que se perdiera. Merlin trago con fuerza y volvió su mirada a la piscina.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Una estridente alarma sonó y Merlin, junto con su contrincante, salio disparado hacia el agua y comenzó a nadar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al principio, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la palabra "ganar", cuando ya iba por la mitad de la piscina pensó en Arthur, y cuando estaba comenzando la segunda vuelta se le vino la escena con Victoria a la cabeza. En ese mismo instante, cuando ese mismísimo pensamiento cruzaba su mente, pudo sentir como algo lo tomaba por el pie y lo hundía hacia las profundidades de la piscina.

No entendía que estaba sucediendo.

¿Era un sueño? ¿Una alucinación? ¿O acaso se había torcido el tobillo?

Fuera lo que fuera, Merlin no podía hacer más que luchar contra la fuerza que lo arrastraba para poder tratar de salir de allí. Aun así, entre más luchaba, más oxigeno perdía, y estaba demasiado desesperado como para pensar en algún hechizo. Llego un punto en el que no pudo moverse más, y todo se torno negro.

* * *

Fuera de las profundidades, Arthur observaba todo desde las gradas. Al principio no sabia como reaccionar. Sentía que si le gritaba palabras de aliento quedaría como un idiota frente a Gwaine y Lancelot, mas tampoco quería mirarlo como si estuviera enojado con el, cuando Merlin no había hecho absolutamente nada malo. Antes de comenzar la competencia, le pareció ver a Victoria entrar a los vestidores, pero seguro había sido otra persona. Esperaba que la joven no estuviera muy enfadada con él por cancelar la cita.

Maldito Merlin, si tan solo se diera cuenta de lo que hacia por el.

Cuando la alarma sonó y la competencia empezó, se permitió sonreír y mirar con mucha atención. Merlin no podía verle, y Gwaine y Lancelot estaban demasiado concentrados en ver quien llevaba la delantera, así que no tenia porque sentir vergüenza. Aun así, otra persona si lo noto.

— Deberías dejar de actuar como si no te importara. —sentenció Gwen, quien había estado mirando atentamente al joven Pendragon.

— No se a que te refieres. —dijo Arthur, quien trataba de evitar la mirada de la joven.

— Pues yo creo que lo sabes bastante bien, y que solo eres un idiota que no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos.

— No pienso responder a aquello.

— Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras. —la joven morena le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y volvió su mirada a la competencia.

Arthur se tapo la mitad del rostro con una de sus manos. Por alguna extraña razón, sus mejillas se estaban poniendo de color carmín.

Continuo observando la competencia con tranquilidad, hasta que en la segunda vuelta algo extraño sucedió. Por un segundo pensó que Merlin había cambiado de estilo de nado, mas dudaba que pudiera permanecer tanto tiempo bajo el agua. Al parecer, todos comenzaron a pensar lo mismo luego de que el morocho no saliera a la superficie por varios segundos, ni tampoco se viera ningún movimiento en el agua. Todos se quedaron en silenció.

Arthur pareció quedarse petrificado por unos segundos, pero luego comenzó a bajar de las gradas con velocidad y al llegar al borde de la piscina se saco las zapatillas, para luego lanzarse de cabeza al agua.

No sabia mucho de estilos de nado, pero definitivamente sabia nadar como cualquiera otra persona. Hizo brazadas largas hasta llegar a la zona por la cual Merlin desapareció, respiro hondo, y zambullo su cabeza en el agua para localizar a su amigo. Gracias a dios, pensó, el agua era bastante clara y pudo notar el cuerpo inerte de su amigo muy cerca del fondo. Se apresuro a tomarlo entre sus brazos y sacar su cabeza a la superficie. Comenzó a nadar con tan solo un brazo, ya que con el otro sostenía el cuerpo de Merlin, que se encontraba tan helado como el hielo. Arthur podría sentir como respiraba con rapidez, y como sus brazos temblaban por el temor de que el morocho no estuviera respirando.

Una vez cerca del borde, unos alumnos le ayudaron a sacar a Merlin del agua y recostar su cuerpo. Arthur se acerco. Los labios y la piel de su amigo habían perdido su color. Se agacho, poniendo uno de sus oídos contra el pecho del joven. Su corazón aun palpitaba, pero lo hacia de una forma lenta, como si fuera a detenerse en cualquier momento. Comenzó a hacerle el RCP, en un intento de reanimar a Merlin, quien escupió un poco de agua, aun así seguía inconsciente y no parecía haber mucha mejora.

Entonces Arthur, sin importarle una mierda que varios alumnos estuvieran allí observando, tapo la nariz de Merlin con una de sus manos y luego se acerco a su rostro, para realizar respiración boca a boca. Sus labios eran fríos, y todo su rostro estaba empapado, pero aun así sintió una extraña sensación en su estomago.

Luego de unos segundos, separo sus bocas con lentitud y corroboro su pulso. Merlin comenzó a respirar lentamente, no con total normalidad, pero era mejor que hacia unos minutos. Pudo ver a Gaius que se acercaba a ellos a paso lento, después de todo era un hombre de gran edad. Al igual que Arthur, los ojos del hombre estaban llenos de preocupación.

— Rápido, llévalo a la enfermería. —dijo con rapidez el hombre de cabellos blancos, quien también era enfermero en la academia.

Arthur no dijo ni una palabra, tan solo asintió y cargo a su amigo entre sus brazos.

Aquel había sido el susto más grande que había tenido en su vida. El solo hecho de pensar en su amigo herido o... muerto, le aterrorizaba. Gwen tenia razón, quizás debía demostrar un poco más sus sentimientos, aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar una review!**

**Actualizare en cuanto pueda. **


	6. Osos y Sirenas

**I belong with you You belong with me**

**Autora: **Rani Rogers

**Pareja: **Merthur (Merlin x Arthur)

**Serie:** Merlin BBC

**Palabras: **2.029

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenecen a menos que yo lo diga, tan solo los tome prestados de BBC para hacer que Merlin y Arthur admitan de una vez cuanto se aman.

**Nota: **Parece que demorarme tanto en subir un capitulo es costumbre. Lo siento, es que aveces no tengo mucha inspiración, o no tengo tiempo debido a estudios y vida social. Espero que sepan perdonar.

Ahora estamos comenzando a llegar al romance, pero con esto vienen muchos problemas para estos dos. Y quiero aclarar que Victoria es un personaje original mio, y no tiene nada que ver con Morgause, como habían sugerido en los comentarios (?)

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Sentía como si le hubieran dado la peor paliza de su vida. Su garganta le dolía como si hubiera tragado litros de agua y luego los hubiera escupido. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado nadando en la competencia, cuando algo lo arrastro a las profundidades de la piscina, luego todo se torno negro.

Lentamente, abrió sus ojos. Jamás había estado realmente allí, pero fácilmente podía reconocer ese lugar como la enfermería de la academia. Parpadeo varias veces, para adaptarse a la brillante luz del sol que iluminaba toda la habitación. Pudo distinguir a Gaius, que estaba dándole la espalda, revisando algunas cajas de medicamentos o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Gaius? —inquirió Merlin, notando lo ronca que estaba su voz.

— Gracias a dios que despiertas. —dijo aliviado el hombre de mayor edad, que se sentó en un banco junto a la camilla donde estaba Merlin.

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

— Arthur te saco de la piscina y te trajo hasta aquí. Estaba bastante preocupado, así que le dije que volviera a la piscina para avisarle a Gwen y los demás que estabas bien.

— Me hubiera gustado ver eso… —dijo el joven hechicero, refiriéndose a la supuesta "preocupación" de su amigo.

— Ahora, ¿me vas a explicar qué demonios sucedió? Te revise, y no tenias ninguna herida, ni tampoco había señal de que tuvieras un calambre.

— No estoy seguro…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Gaius, confundido.

— Fue como si… algo me tomara de los pies y me arrastrare, o…

— ¿O qué Merlin?

— Magia. —el joven hechicero parecía bastante seguro de sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué alguien utilizaría magia contra ti? Además, dudo de que haya algún practicante de magia en esta academia.

— No lo sé Gaius, todo es muy complicado. —soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos por unos segundo, en un intento de relajarse. — Si se me ocurre algo, te lo diré.

El anciano abrió la boca para hablar, mas el sonido de una puerta abriéndose le interrumpió. Merlin abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un joven alto y de cabellos rubios, parado en el marco de la puerta de la enfermería.

— Estas despierto… —soltó Arthur con alivio.

—Sí, lo estoy. —el morocho no pudo evitar sonreír. — ¿Estabas preocupado?

— Para nada. Es más, estaba a punto de llamar a la gente de los _Record Guiness_ para avisar que el chico más idiota que alguna vez piso la tierra se había ahogado. — bromeo mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba Merlin.

— Lamento estropear tus planes. —respondió, conteniendo la risa.

— Supongo que dejare que coqueteen en paz. —murmuro Gaius, levantándose del banco donde estaba sentado.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Merlin.

— Que voy a salir a buscar unas cosas. No hagan nada estúpido mientras no estoy. — y con eso dicho, el anciano salió por la puerta, dejando a Merlin y Arthur a solas.

Uno de esos silencios incómodos lleno la habitación, hasta que el más alto se aclaro la garganta y procedió a sentarse en el banco al lado de la camilla.

— Merlin… ¿recuerdas algo de después de que te ahogaras? —pregunto Arthur, en un extraño tono nervioso.

— Solo recuerdo haberme despertado aquí, ¿acaso paso algo que debería saber?

El rubio se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

— N-no, solo preguntaba por curiosidad. —dijo finalmente.

Sin embargo, Merlin no le creyó ni una palabra.

* * *

Merlin decidió faltar al día siguiente, dándole la excusa a Gaius de que aun se sentía algo cansado y adolorido. Cuando en realidad se sentía perfecto, pero necesitaba tratar de averiguar _quién _o _que_ había hecho que se ahogara.

Aprovechando que su tutor estaba trabajando en la academia, investigo en varios de los libros que poseía acerca de hechicería. Claro, los que estaban en ingles, ya que había varios que se encontraban escritos en un idioma completamente desconocido.

Sin embargo, incluso luego de dos horas de investigación, no encontró nada que pudiera ayudarle a entender que había sucedido.

Fue entonces que recordó que Gaius poseía un computador portatil, claramente uno muy viejo y que no tenía mucha velocidad para navegar en internet, pero algo era algo.

La encontró debajo de la cama de Gaius, en una caja y con un cargador. Al parecer el hombre no era muy amante de la tecnología. Llevo la caja hasta su habitación, y conecto el computador portátil al cargador.

Tardo unos quince minutos en encenderse completamente, minutos que le parecieron eternos a Merlin. Una vez en el escritorio, abrió el navegador de internet y entro la dirección de un sitio de búsqueda. Honestamente, no tenía idea de que escribir. Hasta ahora solo sabía que había magia involucrada, y que había hecho que se ahogara.

Al principio probo tipeando "hechicería", pero lo único que encontró fueron referencias a una saga de libros sobre una Escuela de Magia y un chico con una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Probó con miles de combinaciones de palabras, mas ninguna parecía ser lo suficientemente especifica.

No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse con su búsqueda, se encontró con una página de seres mitológicos. En ese mismo momento, la idea de que una criatura sobrenatural le hubiera ahogado no parecía tan descabellada. Y no lo era. Luego de leer el articulo por unos minutos, se encontró con lo siguiente:

"Las sirenas se observaron en el folclore británico como presagios de mala suerte. Las sirenas también podrían nadar en agua dulce y llegar hasta los ríos y lagos y ahogar a sus víctimas, haciéndoles creer que eran personas que se estaban ahogando…"

Hace unos días la idea de que las sirenas existieran le parecería imposible, pero esa descripción era lo que más sentido tenía hasta el momento. Satisfecho, se dispuso a buscar más información del tema, mas la voz de alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¡Merlin, ya llegue! —grito Gaius del otro lado de la puerta.

Acelerado, el joven hechicero guardó el computador portátil, aun encendido, dentro de la caja junto con su cargador. No podía dejar que Gaius supiera de sus suposiciones, no hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de que una sirena había tratado de terminar con su vida.

* * *

Era la ultima hora de clase. Merlin ya había vuelto a clases hacia unos días atrás. Había recibido miles de preguntas de sus amigos, que no entendían como el morocho había terminado en el fondo de la piscina, cuando era uno de los mejores nadadores. Siempre respondía que le había agarrado un calambre, y a pesar de ser pésimo a la hora de mentir, todos le creyeron. Claro, todos menos Arthur Pendragon. De cualquier forma, el joven rubio no le pregunto nada acerca del tema, ya que temía que Merlin le respondiera con otra pregunta. Para ser más específicos; _¿Qué paso luego de que me sacaras del agua?_. Arthur podía parecer tonto, mas era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que Merlin no le creyó cuando dijo que no había sucedido nada, al igual que Merlin estaba al tanto de que Arthur le miraba de forma extraña cuando decía que se ahogo por un calambre. Más que con la inteligencia, todo aquello tenia que ver con lo bien que se conocían el uno al otro, hasta el punto de saber que tipo de expresión o gesto hacia el otro cuando mentía.

— ¡Silencio todos! ¡Tengo que dar importante aviso! —pidió el alumno encargado del curso, devolviendo a Merlin a la realidad.

Poco a poco, cada uno de los alumnos se fueron callando, o al menos bajaron la voz.

— Quiero anunciar que dentro de unas semanas habrá un campamento. —comenzó, captando la atención de hasta el más distraído y desinteresado de la clase. — Para los que no lo saben, iremos al Parque Nacional de Snowdonia, que esta a una media hora de aquí. Tendremos actividades recreativas, y también tendremos muchas charlas acerca del medio ambiente. Dentro de unos días se les darán los permisos para que sus padres o tutor firmen. Espero verlos allí.

Toda la clase comenzó a murmurar, gritar, y hablar acerca del tema. Algunos emocionados, otros no tanto. A Arthur parecía darle igual, mientras que a Merlin le daba curiosidad. El solía vivir en una zona rural, así que estaba acostumbrado a estar cerca de la naturaleza, y la verdad era que luego de estar por un tiempo en la ciudad, comenzó a extrañarlo. Estaba seguro de que jamas se olvidaría de aquel campamento. Y definitivamente, no lo haría.

* * *

Merlin se encontraba con Gwen, Morgana y Arthur en la sala de estar de la casa Pendragon. Habían acordado juntarse para estudiar para distintas materias. Arthur hubiera preferido ir a practicar fútbol con Lancelot y Leon, pero su prima le había prácticamente obligado y amenazado a que estudiara con ellos.

En un momento salto el tema del campamento. Gwen y Morgana parecían estar casi tan emocionada como Merlin. Ambas ya habían asistido a uno el año pasado, y dijeron que era un lugar hermoso, a excepción de los insectos que solían meterse dentro de las carpas. Arthur, en cambio, decía que era el lugar más aburrido al que jamas había ido. Lo único bueno era cuando les dejaban unas horas libres y podía jugar fútbol o cartas con sus amigos.

— Entonces, ¿con quien dormirán en la carpa? —pregunto Morgana en un tonto bastante sugestivo, su mirada yendo de Arthur a Merlin y viceversa.

— ¿No es supone que es al azar? —le devolvió Arthur, con una mirada asesina.

— Este año habrá algunos cambios.

Arthur y Morgana se quedaron mirándose directamente, como si fuera una pelea de miradas. Gwen no podía hacer más que callar, porque sabia que nada que hiciera o dijera haría que esos dos se detuvieran. Merlin hizo lo mismo, pero mayormente porque se sentía nervioso. No era tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta lo que Morgana trataba de decir. Después de todo, ella siempre hacia todo tipo de bromas respecto a él y Arthur. Sin embargo, nunca con el rubio presente.

Tantos eran sus nervios, que sin querer empujo el vaso de vidrio con soda. Este se rompió en miles de pedazos, y dejo un gran charco de color negro sobre el caro piso de madera. Con unas rápidas disculpas, Merlin se agacho para tratar de arreglar el desastre que había hecho, pero solo lo arruino aun más cuando se corto uno de sus dedos con un pedazo de vidrio roto.

— ¡Auch! —exclamó mientras se ponía el dedo sobre sus labios, en un intento de limpiar la sangre con su lengua, mas no era una herida tan superficial.

— Eres un idiota sin remedio—dijo Arthur, que había terminado la "competencia de miradas" en cuanto Merlin tiro el vaso. — Ven, tenemos un botiquín en el baño de arriba.

Tomó a Merlin de la muñeca, ayudando a que se levantara, y lo condujo hacia las escaleras. Ignorando las miradas llenas de sorpresa de las dos jóvenes, quienes no podían creer que el mismísimo Arthur Pendragon se estuviera preocupando por alguien que no fuera el mismo.

* * *

— Lo siento... —murmuro Merlin, sentado en el retrete.

— No es tu culpa ser tan increíblemente torpe. —respondió mientras Arthur le colocaba desinfectante en la herida.

Había un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos, y estaban demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos como para siquiera notarlo. ¿Por qué se habían puesto tan nerviosos por una pregunta tan tonta como esa? Ninguno de los lo entendía. Tan solo debian compartir una carpa con alguien en un campamento escolar, no es como si realmente fuera importante. Sin embargo, Merlin decidió hacer algo muy estúpido, y lo preguntó de nuevo:

— ¿Con quien vas a dormir en el campamento?

Arthur, quien estaba terminando de vendar el dedo de Merlin, levanto la vista. Sus miradas chocaron. Arthur noto que los ojos del más bajo eran de un color celeste, mucho más claros que lo suyos. Por un segundo, sintio la necesidad de tocar el rostro de su amigo. Si, su amigo. Tan solo su amigo. Nada más, ni nada menos que ello.

— Supongo que no me queda otra. — comenzó, bajando la mirada al piso. — Tendré que compartir la carpa contigo, o terminaras siendo comido por un oso.

Merlin sonrió, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su estomago.

— Creí que no había osos en Reino Unido.

— No cuestiones lo que digo, o terminaras durmiendo en el bosque.


	7. Campamento Parte 1

**I belong with you You belong with me**

**Autora: **Rani Rogers

**Pareja: **Merthur (Merlin x Arthur)

**Serie:** Merlin BBC

**Palabras: **4. 210

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenecen a menos que yo lo diga, tan solo los tome prestados de BBC para hacer que Merlin y Arthur admitan de una vez cuanto se aman.

**Nota: **Espero que no me maten por tardar casi un mes exacto en actualizar. La verdad es que pensé que en actualizaría más rápido en las vacaciones de invierno, pero me equivoque lol. Igualmente, me pase todo mi domingo escribiendo esta largo capitulo lleno de fluff. Espero que con esto me puedan perdonar c:

Ah, también quiero que sepan que todos los lugares mencionados en este fanfic existen, así que pueden buscar imágenes en google si quieren darse una idea por donde estuvieron estos tórtolos.

Perdón si encuentran algún error de escritura o algo que no tenga sentido.

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Arthur no era ningún imbécil, y no le costó demasiado darse cuenta de que Merlin lo estaba evitando desde el "incidente" en su casa. Al principio pensó que solo estaba ocupado por los exámenes, pero cada vez parecía más desesperado en evitar pasar tiempo con Arthur. Sin embargo, no lo miraba con enfado u odio, como si hubiera dicho o hecho algo malo para que se ofendiera, sino que lo miraba con nervios antes de poner una excusa para estar lejos de él. Llego a la conclusión que ni Merlin mismo estaba seguro del porqué evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, ni de porqué se pegaba a la pared mientras estaban sentados juntos, como si tuviera lepra o algún otro tipo de enfermedad altamente contagiosa.

No obstante, por las miradas de Gwen y Morgana, sabía que ellas entendían el porqué. Aun así, prefirió actuar como si no estuviera al tanto de la extraña actitud de Merlin. Después de todo, ya faltaba poco para el campamento, donde tendrían bastante tiempo para conversar y aclarar las cosas.

Justamente por esto, el día del campamento, decidió tratar de arreglar las cosas con Merlin en el viaje de ida. Tendrían media hora de viaje, lo que Arthur supuso sería suficiente tiempo para tratar de entender qué demonios le estaba pasando a su amigo. Sin embargo, Merlin tenía otros planes.

Mientras subían al autobús, el joven Pendragon pudo divisar la oscura cabellera de su amigo, e intento acercarse hacia él lo antes posible. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando Merlin vio que se acercaba, se apresuro a sentarse en el último asiento del fondo, junto con Gwen.

— Merlin… ¿estás bien? —pregunto preocupada la morena, sorprendida por la repentina aparición del joven, quien lucía bastante nervioso y preocupada.

— S-si, estoy perfectamente bien —respondió, aunque hasta el más tonto podría darse cuenta que Merlin no estaba _para nada_ bien.

Entonces Gwen alzo la vista, encontrándose con un agitado Arthur, que se acercaba hacia ellos. La joven sintió que entendía un poco mejor la situación, y compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Morgana, que se encontraba en la fila de asientos paralela a la suya, se levanto a sentarse junto con su mejor amiga.

— ¡E-espera Gw-!

Antes de Merlin pudiera terminar de hablar, un enojado Arthur apareció frente a él, y se sentó a su lado. Sus miradas chocaron. La del morocho estaba llena de pánico, mientras que la del rubio mostraba enojo y confusión. ¿Por qué su amigo lo estaba mirando como si fuera un asesino en serie?

Podría jurar que las mejillas de Merlin se tiñeron de rojo antes de que se levantara, intentando irse a otro asiento. No obstante, Arthur, sin siquiera mirarlo, lo tomo de su sudadera y lo obligo a sentarse. De cualquier forma, el profesor a cargo estaba pidiendo que todos se quedaran en sus lugares para que luego el autobús empezara a moverse.

— ¿Me vas a explicar qué demonios te pasa? —demando Arthur, tratando de controlar su volumen de voz, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un vehículo lleno de sus compañeros de clase, y no tenía ganas de que escucharan su conversación.

Al no recibir nada más que una mirada nerviosa de Merlin, el joven Pendragon volvió a preguntar, esta vez más calmado y con un poco de preocupación en su tono de voz.

— ¿Acaso hice algo malo? Sabes que mis bromas no son en serio, y si te molesta debería-

— No es eso… —murmuro el hechicero, con la mirada estancada en el piso.

— ¿Entonces que te sucede? ¿Por qué me evitas?

— Yo… yo no sé… es que…

Merlin estaba intentando, realmente lo estaba haciendo, mas encontraba difícil explicarle la razón de su actitud sin arruinar su amistad, así que termino callándose.

— Mira… —comenzó Arthur, colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo. — Si quieres no tienes porque explicarme ahora, pero al menos deja de evitarme y volvamos a ser… como somos siempre. —el rubio bajo un poco el tono de su voz, dándose cuenta de lo cursi que sonaban sus palabras.

— Esta bien. —respondió el morocho, levantando la mirada y dedicándole una sonrisa

Arthur de repente sintió un poco más de calor, y quito su mano del hombro de Merlin. Tan solo fue cuestión de minutos para que comenzaran a conversar y bromear como siempre, planeando que harían durante el viaje, entre otras cosas.

Mientras tanto, Gwen y Morgana, quienes habían visto toda la escena, sonreían satisfechas desde sus asientos.

* * *

Luego de media hora, el autobús de la clase de Merlin y Arthur llego a la zona de campamento llamada "Gwern Gôf Isaf", ubicada en el parque nacional Snowdonia. Poco a poco todos los alumnos fueron bajando, tomaron su equipaje, y siguieron al profesor encargado al lugar donde pondrían sus carpas. En el camino todos parecían bastante alegres, incluso Merlin podría jurar que vio reír al hermano de Gwen, Elyan, quien solía estar bastante serio la mayoría del tiempo.

Casi había olvidado que las otras dos divisiones también asistirían al viaje, pero lamentablemente la presencia de Victoria se lo recordó. Luego de lo que había pasado la ultima vez que hablo con la chica, Merlin no podía evitar sentirse incomodo y inseguro cerca de ella. No estaba seguro de si la odiaba, pero definitivamente la prefería lo más lejos de su amigo.

Claramente Merlin no había usado magia para que la rubia tropezara "con una rama", y definitivamente sus acciones no se debían a ese seductor guiño que le había lanzado a su amigo, y de ninguna forma Merlin había sentido celos en ese mismo momento. Para nada, Victoria solo se había tropezado por no ver donde caminaba, y era obvio que Merlin se sintió muy mal cuando fui su cara manchada con barro, causando que incluso Arthur contuviera una risa.

No obstante, sin importar si el hechicero hubiera tenido algo que ver con la caída de la chica, no cabía duda de que esta le había dedicado una mirada llena de odio mientras se levantaba. Esto desconcertó un poco a Merlin, después de todo, no había forma de que ella supiera que él había hecho algo para que terminara en el piso. Tragó con fuerza. Quizás esa no era la mejor forma de usar su magia, pero tampoco es como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo, nadie había salido herido, tan solo era una inocente broma.

* * *

A las doce del mediodía, cuando todos ya terminaron de colocar sus carpas correctamente, fueron guiados al café Moel Siabad, donde tomarían el almuerzo. El profesor les pidió que armaran grupos de cinco, y a pesar de que Arthur y Merlin tenian planeado juntarse con Lancelot, Elyan y Gwaine, terminaron siendo obligados a formar equipo con Gwen y Morgiana. A Merlin no le molestaba realmente, despues de todo Gwen había sido su primera amiga allí y Morgiana era su capitán en el club de natación, mas Arthur no estaba muy de acuerdo.

— Mira, aun somos cuatro, así que si quieres puedes invitar a uno de tus brutos amigos a hacer grupo con nosotros —ofreció Morgana, cansada de ver la cara enojada de su primo.

— No te preocupes, aquí estoy para alegrarte el día —dijo Gwaine, quien se sentó al lado de Merlín mientras comía una manzana.

— Hola Gwaine —lo saludo un alegre Merlin. De todos los miembros del equipo de futbol, Gwaine era con el que mejor se llevaba, claro, ademas de Arthur.

— ¿No estabas con Lancelot y el resto? —preguntó Arthur, confuso.

— Si, bueno... —el joven de largos cabellos se giro un poco, observando a sus amigos en una mesa no muy lejos de la suya. — Parece que encontraron a alguien más.

Merlin y Arthur también se giraron, solo para encontrarse que entre sus amigos, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Victoria, quien sonreía alegremente mientras hablaba con los chicos.

— Esto tiene que ser una broma... —murmuro enfada.

— Honestamente, no me sorprende de Leon y Percival, pero ¿mi hermano y Lancelot? Jamas pensé que cambiarían a un amigo por una chica. —sentenció Gwen, igual de disgustada que su mejor amiga.

— A mi también me sorprendió, aunque debo admitir que estaban actuando un poco... extraño.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso? —inquirió Merlin, un poco preocupado de que justamente _esa_ chica estuviera entre sus amigos.

— No sé como explicarlo, simplemente estaban... extraños.

Sin más preámbulos, los cinco comieron sus almuerzos mientras hablaban de trivialidades y de lo que harían el resto del día. Al parecer, primero irían a un museo con todos los grupos, y luego podrían ir los cinco a hacer alguna de las muchas actividades que ofrecía el lugar hasta las siete de la tarde, donde todos se reunirían para cenar y ir a dormir. Aunque era obvio que ninguno se dormiría a las nueve de la noche, y era muy probable que algunos se juntaran a jugar cartas en sus carpas o contar historias, algo usual en los campamentos.

* * *

A las cuatro de la tarde termino la larga visita el museo, en la cual Arthur y Gwaine casi se quedan dormidos de pie. En realidad, el único que parecía realmente entretenido era Merlin, quien jamas en su vida había ido a algún lugar turístico, y se encontraba fascinado por todas las cosas antiguas que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Arthur y Gwaine se encontraban estirando sus brazos y bostezando, mientras que Gwen, Merlin y Morgana se encontraban pensando en que lugar visitar. Terminaron decidiendo que el día era perfecto para un paseo por jardín Bordnant, que era conocido mundialmente por su belleza y variedad de plantas. Claramente a Arthur no le encanto la idea, pero supuso que todo era mejor que ese aburrido museo. Ademas, aun les quedaban dos días, y estaba seguro de lograrían hacer algo más emocionante que ver plantas y objetos antiguos.

* * *

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que llegaron al jardín, y hasta ahora lo único que hacia que todo valiera la pena era poder ver a Merlin tan emocionado como un niño en navidad. Era ridículo. Sus ojos parecían brillar mientras observaba cada planta extraña y leía en voz alta el pequeño cartel de plástico que tenia información acerca de dicha planta. Más de una vez hizo comentarios acerca de lo bellas que eran algunas flores, y de como lamentaba no tener una cámara para fotografiarlas y luego mostrárselas a Gaius. Arthur estaba seguro de que no era un gran problema, después de todo, si podía recordar el nombre de algunas plantas luego podría buscarlas en Internet y encontrar millones de fotografías.

Sin embargo, para Arthur uno de los mejor momentos de ese día fue cuando Merlin se quedo embobado viendo unas extrañas flores de un tono celeste. El rubio podía sentir su corazón latir con más rapidez. La forma en la que los ojos del morocho contrastaban con las flores era... hermoso. La escena parecía sacada de un comercial sobre suavizante de ropa, tan refrescante y natural.

Definitivamente Arthur no saco su celular para disimuladamente sacar una foto del momento, ni tampoco hay forma de que haya puesto esa hermosa fotografía como fondo de pantalla. Ese no había sido Arthur Pendragon, para nada.

* * *

— ¡Mierda! —casi grito Merlin, cuando estaban a unos minutos de terminar su recorrido por el jardín.

El joven hechicero estaba desesperado palpando su cuello, pecho y luego sus bolsillos, como si hubiera perdido algo.

— ¿Que sucede? —preguntó Morgana, dándose la vuelta.

— Creo que se me cayo mi teléfono celular cuando estábamos cerca del lago, ¡luego los alcanzo! —dijo rápidamente y se echo a correr.

— Quizás deberíamos-

— Voy a ayudarlo, los llamo cuando lo encontremos —interrumpió Arthur a Gwaine, y dejo su mochila en el piso para luego salir corriendo tras su amigo.

Gwaine, sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento del capitán del equipo de fútbol, miro a Morgiana y Gwen, esperando que ellas tuvieran respuestas. Sin embargo, estas solo sonrieron, dándole a entender al más alto que seguramente estaban al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero que no parecían dispuestas a compartir su información con él. Gwaine solo se encogió de hombros, tomó la mochila de Arthur y siguió caminando junto a las jóvenes, no es como si la preocupación de Arthur por alguien más que no fuera él mismo fuera algo malo. Tan solo le... sorprendió.

* * *

Arthur siguió a Merlin desde lejos, mas hubo un momento que creyó haberlo perdido de vista. Estaba parado sobre un puente de piedra, observando hacia los lados, esperando ver alguna señal que le indicara hacia donde se había ido Merlin. Fue entonces que bajo la mirada hacia el pequeño lago de agua que estaba bajo el puente. Claramente, no se esperaba encontrar con qué en el borde estaría su amigo, quien parecía buscar algo en el agua.

El rubio rodeo el puente, y bajo por una pequeña colina, hasta llegar donde se encontraba el morocho, quien aun tenia sus manos metidas dentro del agua.

— ¿Merlin? ¿Que estas haciendo?

Sin embargo, el aludido no respondió, sino que soltó un pequeño grito y cayo de cara hacia el agua. Obviamente, no era muy profundo, porque Merlin logro pararse y el agua tan solo le llegaba a un poco más de los tobillos.

— ¿Lo... siento? —dijo Arthur, tratando de no reírse.

— ¡Muchas gracias por asustarme! —exclamo Merlin de forma sarcástica mientras estiraba sus manos a los lados.

Fue entonces cuando Arthur pudo ver que lo que su amigo había perdido no era su teléfono celular, si no el pañuelo rojo que le había regalado cuando le ayudo una vez con las compras. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo a diario, que aveces se olvidaba que había sido él quien se lo regalo.

— Es solo un pañuelo, ¿por qué te molestaste en ir a buscarlo? —preguntó, con un tono entre serio y melancólico.

— No es solo un pañuelo, es... es un recuerdo.

— ¿Recuerdo de qué?

— De cuando me demostraste que no eras tan arrogante y egoísta como pareces ser. —respondió Merlin, sincero, y con un color carmín en sus mejillas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más al respecto. Sin embargo, el joven hechicero arruino el "momento emotivo" al tomar a Arthur del brazo y obligarlo a caer sobre el agua.

— ¡Eso es por asustarme! —dijo Merlin, y luego le lanzo un poco más de agua en la cara. — ¡Y eso por ser un idiota!

El joven Pendragon estaba a punto de estrangular a su querido amigo, cuando se dio cuenta que un par de hombres que trabajaban en el jardín se estaban acercando, y estaba seguro de que no estarían felices cuando los vieran "jugando" en el agua. Sin decir nada, Arthur tomo a Merlin de la mano y comenzó a correr, claramente no tomando el sendero principal.

Corrieron, corrieron y corrieron. Pasando por campos de flores y arbustos, tratando de evitar los lugares con muchos turistas y empleados del lugar. Sabiendo que para ese momento Gwen, Morgana y Gwaine no estarían aun en el jardín, continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a un camino de tierra. Cuando frenaron, ignorando las miradas extrañas de los pocos que caminaban por allí, rompieron en risa. Honestamente, no entendían que era tan gracioso, pero simplemente... lo era. Y continuo siendo gracioso por unos minutos, hasta que se dieron que cuenta que aun estaban tomados de la mano, entonces todo se volvió incomodo y vergonzoso.

— ¡Ahí están! —gritó una voz masculina mientras se acercaba a Merlin y Arthur, que rapidamente separaron sus manos.

Detrás de él venían Morgiana y Gwen, quien tenia una cámara en sus manos.

— Dios Gwaine, ¡no tenias que arruinar el momento! —lo regaño Morgana, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Q-que momento? —inquirió Merlin, avergonzado.

— Ustedes cubiertos de flores, riendo como idiotas y tomados de las manos. —respondió Gwen, quien les mostraba la foto que había tomado con su cámara en caso de que planearan decir que era una mentira.

Arthur prefirió ignorar el hecho de que estaban tomados de las manos. Después de todo, dudaba que le creyeran si decía que era para poder evitar meterse en problemas con el personal del jardín por estar jugando en un lago, lo cual es completamente verdad.

— ¿Por qué demonios estamos cubiertos de flores? —preguntó Arthur, más que nada a si mismo, mientras observaba con detalle la fotografía.

— ¿Quizás porque lo están? —dijo Gwaine, alzando una ceja.

Entonces Arthur y Merlin se miraron a ellos mismos, y notaron que tenían pegados pétalos de distintas flores en sus cuerpos y cabellos, ademas de algunas hojas. Obviamente, se les habían pegado luego de haber corrido por tantos lugares llenos de plantas, con sus ropas mojadas, y sin tener mucho cuidado.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde, y como Arthur y Merlin no estaban presentables como para ir a hacer algo más, decidieron regresar a la zona de campamento para que pudieran bañarse antes de que todos llegaran y comenzaran a preguntar por qué demonios estaban cubiertos de flores. Sin embargo, tuvieron que tolerar las miradas de las familias y turistas en el camino.

* * *

Alrededor de las siete, todos comenzaron a llegar para prepararse para le cena, muchos conversando acerca de como se divirtieron y los lugares que visitaron, otros ya estaban planeando que hacer el día siguiente, y haba algunos, como Gwaine, que estaban preguntándose que tendrían para cenar.

Merlin y Arthur, que ya estaban bañados y sin rastro de ni una flor, estaban buscando sus abrigos en sus carpas, debido a que estaba anocheciendo y la temperatura bajaba.

— Merlin —lo llamo Arthur, mientras se colocaba su campera bordo.

— ¿Si?

— Alcánzame mi teléfono celular, esta en mi mochila.

— Si que eres vago. —se quejo el morocho mientras se colocaba su jersey de color azul, sin embargo, obedeció. Metio su mano en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila de Arthur, y saco el teléfono celular -que lucia bastante costoso y tenia pantalla táctil-. Antes de entregárselo, por pura curiosidad, el joven hechicero presiono el único botón del aparato, para poder ver el fondo de pantalla.

— ¿Merlin?

— Eh, si, aquí tienes. —dijo nervioso, y le entrego el teléfono móvil a su dueño.

Mientras salían de la carpa, ya abrigados, Merlin no pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa. No sabia el porqué, pero el hecho de que Arthur tuviera una fotografía de él en su celular, y aun más que la tuviera como fondo de pantalla, le hacia ridículamente feliz. Tan feliz le hacia, que decidió ignorar el hecho de que los _amigos_ no suelen tener fotografías de sus amigos en su celular, y aun menos de fondo de pantalla.

* * *

La cena fue en un restaurante, no parecía ser muy costoso, mas aun así era un lugar con un ambiente bastante cálido y relajante. Las mesas eran más grandes que las del café donde habían almorzado, así que Lancelot, Leon, Percival y Elyan se sentaron con ellos.

El menú consistía en unos espaguetis, que aunque era una comida muy simple, estaba tan delicioso como una comida gourmet del más caro restaurante. Gwaine le hubiera encantado pedir un segundo plato, pero al parecer no estaba permitido. De cualquier forma, les avisaron que de postre habría una exquisita ensalada de frutas.

— Así que, ¿como la pasaron? —preguntó Lancelot mientras esperaban el postre.

— Mejor pregúntale a los dos tórtolos, ellos se divirtieron aun más que nosotros. —respondió Morgana, refiriéndose claramente a Arthur y Merlin.

— ¿Dos tórtolos? ¿A quienes te refieres? —inquirió Percy, quien no terminaba de entender.

— Gwaine, si pusiste un dedo sobre mi hermana te juro qué-

— ¡Elyan! —le corto Gwen, avergonzada de que su hermano pudiera pensar algo como eso. — Gwaine no toco a nadie, ni a mi, ni a Morgana

— ¿Entonces quienes? —preguntó un muy confundido Leon.

A todo esto, Arthur estaban buscando una ruta de escape para irse cuanto antes de aquel lugar, y Merlin trataba de pensar si conocía algún hechizo para desaparecer o ser invisible.

— Arthur y Merlin, duh.

Todas los presentes en la mesa clavaron sus miradas en los nombrados, que curiosamente estaban sentados juntos uno al lado del otro en una de las puntas de la mesa. Arthur estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo, esperando que algún día a su prima se le cayera la lengua, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

— Esta bien, nosotros los apoyaremos, no importa a quien ames. —dijo Lancelot, con un tono serio, pero a la vez amoroso.

— Arthur, te conozco desde pequeño, al menos pudiste haberme dicho que jugabas para el otro equipo... —añadió Leon, un poco ofendido.

— No me lo esperaba, pero espero que sean muy felices juntos. —dijo Percy, colocando su mano en el hombro de Merlin.

— ¡Cállense de una vez! —exploto Arthur, causando el silencio de no solo los presentes en la mesa, sino de todos en el restaurante. Al darse cuenta de esto, tosió disimuladamente, esperando que todos los curiosos que habían girado sus cabezas volvieran a sus asuntos. — No soy gay, y aun menos estoy saliendo con Merlin porque no me gusta para nada. Es decir, ¿quien saldría con este inútil? Lo único que hace es causar problemas y tropezarse con todo, incluso es tan estúpido que se ahogo en una piscina siendo que va al equipo de natación.

Si antes estaban callados, entonces ahora reinaba un silencio de ultratumba en la mesa. No obstante, las miradas de los nueve no estaban posados en Arthur, sino en Merlin, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que ese "malentendido" comenzó.

— Yo... necesito ir al baño, disculpen. —dijo casi en un murmuro, levantándose lentamente de la mesa, mas todos se dieron cuenta que en vez de ingresar al baño se acerco al profesor encargado para seguramente decir que "no se sentía bien", y luego salir del restaurante.

—Arthur... te pasaste. —lo regaño Gwen, un tono enojado en su voz.

No era necesario que se lo dijeran, Arthur sabia perfectamente que había dicho demasiadas cosas que sin duda hirieron a Merlin. "¿En que estaba pensando? Soy un completo imbécil", se dijo a si mismo. Merlin no había hecho nada malo, no se merecía que lo tratara de esa forma solo por un estúpido mal entendido. Ni siquiera era verdad lo que había dicho, ya que no había forma de que pensara que Merlin era un inútil, ni tampoco que fuera estúpido por ahogarse en la piscina. Es decir, ese día casi le agarra un ataque cuando pensó que iba a perder a su amigo, su mejor amigo.

El postre llego y nadie se atrevió a decir nada más al respecto. Tan solo conversaron un poco más cuando la cena estaba llegando casi a su final, pero claramente Arthur no estaba escuchando, y dudaba que alguien lo quisiera escuchar después de haber actuado de esa forma. Sus amigos conocían su personalidad y sabían que aveces podía ser hiriente, pero no con Merlin, quien era amigo de todos y jamas seria capaz de dañar ni a una mosca.

* * *

La cena finalizó y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas carpas. Arthur, arrepentido por haber tratado mal a Merlin, compro una porción de tarta de manzana antes de irse del restaurante. Estaba seguro que una vez su amigo había mencionado algo acerca de que su madre siempre le preparaba tarta de manzana, así que pensó que seria bueno para intentar disculparse con Merlin, dado que no era muy bueno con las palabras.

— ¿Merlin? —lo llamo mientras abría la carpa.

El aludido estaba sentado en un rincón, con sus brazos rodeado sus piernas que estaban pegadas a su cuerpo y su cabeza sobre estas. Tan solo observo un segundo a Arthur al llegar, para luego mirar hacia a un lado, ignorándolo. El rubio podría jurar que sus ojos estaban rojos... ¿Acaso había estado llorando?

— Entiendo que fui un idiota, y no debí haberte tratado de esa manera porque no te lo mereces...

— Mhmm.

— Tampoco creo que seas un idiota. Si eres un poco torpe aveces, pero tampoco es algo muy malo...

— ¿Y...?

— Y te pido... perdón, porque no solo eres mi amigo, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que siga así por siempre.

Esta vez no recibió respuesta de Merlin, ni siquiera un sonido, ni un "Aja" desinteresado.

— También te traje un trozo de tarta de manzana, creo que habías dicho una vez que tu madre siempre te la preparaba, y bueno...

—...fresa.

— ¿Eh?

— La tarta que me preparaba mi madre era de fresa, no de manzana. —explico, mirándolo a los ojos.

— Yo-

— Aun así, apreció el gesto. —se adelanto Merlin, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

— Entonces... ¿me perdonas? —pregunto Arthur, esperanzado.

— ¿Lo decías en serio cuando dijiste que soy tu mejor amigo? —Merlin respondió a su pregunta con otra pregunta.

— Claro que si, imbécil.

— Entonces estas perdonado. —sentenció el morocho, sonriendo y sentándose de forma india. — Aunque planeo comer esa tarta y no compartir.

— Esta bien, es tuya. —dijo Arthur, acercándole la caja que contenía la porción junto con cubiertos de plástico.

Sin embargo, Merlin si compartió un poco de la tarta, y se quedaron jugando a las cartas hasta que cayeron rendidos en sus bolsas de dormir. Aunque antes de caer completamente dormidos...

— ¿Arthur?

— ¿Si?

— Tu también eres mi mejor amigo...

— Lo sé Merlin, lo sé. Ahora duerme o atraerás a los osos.

Ambos agradecían que estaban durmiendo de espaldas y que no había ninguna luz iluminándolos, porque de esa forma sus sonrojos no se notaban.

* * *

**¡No olviden dejar un review!**


End file.
